Une Histoire Simple
by Anrluz
Summary: Dans une grande ville, les personnages de Gundam Wing se rencontrent au gré du hasard... Univers Alternatif... YAOI, couple pas encore définis...
1. Arrivée

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi 

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Précision : Dans cette histoire, les g-boys ont 20, 21 ou 22 ans... 

Couple(s) :  Je sais pas trop, je verrai...

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée...

_   Encore un trajet... C'est si monotone._

_   Toutes les villes se ressemblent... Toutes les histoires sont semblables... Il n'y a pas d'exception. Les gens sont tous pareils, partout. Aucun ne m'apportera une raison... Une vérité..._

_   La réalité..._

_   Si terne..._

   Il ne souriait pas et regardait par la vitre, les yeux dans le vague... Sans aucune expression, comme une habitude... Son passé lui paraissait déjà si loin... Comme un rêve... 

   Pourtant, un mois plus tôt...

"- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne vas pas partir ? C'est pas vrai !

  - Je suis désolé.

  - Mais... Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?

  - Nous ? Ça n'existe plus.

  - Mais... Pourquoi ?

  - Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

  - Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Après ce qu'on a vêcu ensemble ! Notre amour ne représente donc rien pour toi ?"

   Le jeune homme déterminé ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, il parla une dernière fois à celui qui fut son amant pendant plus de quatre ans... Mais ce n'était pas un simple au-revoir pour lui, c'était définitif.

"- Adieu Trowa."

   Et il partit sans un dernier regard.

   En se rappelant leur séparation, il se dit que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et ils avaient été de grands amis avant de devenir des amants. Ils avaient partagé d'excellents moments ensemble. Une fois passées les barrières de distance que Trowa mettait toujours entre lui et les autres, il s'était aperçu que c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, c'est vrai... Et il avait de magnifiques yeux couleur d'émeraude... Dommage qu'il les cache sous une mèche de cheveux châtains... Une fois qu'on le connaissait bien, il pouvait être aimable et gentil, mais si possessif et jaloux aussi. 

   Et il ne supportait plus ses crises aiguës de jalousie. Par Gundam ! Il avait vingt-deux ans et une affreuse envie de s'amuser, de rire, de voyager... De vivre ! Et vivre avec Trowa n'était pas possible. Il vérifiait sans cesse son emploi du temps, ses appels téléphoniques, les gens qu'il côtoyait... Il en était même arrivé à le suivre pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout contrôler de sa vie... Et ça, il n'en pouvait plus !

   En plein milieu d'un restaurant, il s'était rendu compte, dans un miroir, de sa présence. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan ! Si encore Trowa avait eu des raisons de s'inquiéter... Bon, c'est vrai, il voulait bien l'avouer, il avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir. Mais c'était sans conséquence pour lui, jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour ces hommes-là. Il n'avait aimé que Trowa, il le savait. Pourtant, il avait besoin de voir d'autres gens, d'autes personnes que Trowa. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais compris ce besoin-là ?

   Il aurait fallu qu'il reste près de Trowa, qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés... Mais il n'était pas comme ça, il avait toujours rêvé d'être libre et avec Trowa ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait pas de liberté envisageable avec Trowa. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rompu, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre... Parce qu'il ne supportait plus les éternels interrogatoires à quatre du mat' quand il rentrait tard et qu'il avait oublié de prévenir. 

   En s'installant avec lui deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour ça se passerait ainsi, qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir gâché une partie de sa vie... Alors qu'il était si heureux à l'idée d'emménager avec lui !

   Quand donc tout cela avait-il commencé à prendre un tournant tragique ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que Trowa n'ait plus aucune confiance en lui ? Mais était-ce vraiment un manque de confiance de sa part, n'était-ce pas plutôt la peur de se retrouver seul ? Trowa était asocial, froid et distant avec la majorité des gens, pratiquement tout le monde. Il pouvait même se montrer très méprisable par moment. Le faisait-il intentionnellement ? S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

   D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas à cause de lui qu'il s'était fâché avec tous ses amis du lycée ? Simplement en prenant sa défense... Trowa, lui, il s'en foutait d'avoir des amis, des relations du moment qu'il réussissait à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait eu, lui... Il était tombé innocemment dans ses filets. 

   Euh... Pas si innocemment que ça... C'est vrai qu'il lui plaisait un peu... Bon d'accord, beaucoup ! Oui, Trowa lui plaisait à l'époque. Il admirait sa musculature parfaite et cette façon qu'il avait de paraître en marge de la société. Combien de fois l'avait-il caressé du regard dans les vestiaires ? Assis derrière lui en classe, combien de fois avait-il laissé ses yeux s'abîmer sur sa nuque délicate ?

   Mais tout cela était du passé désormais. Il allait enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre ! Il était libre... Libre !

   Une nouvelle ville... Une nouvelle vie...

   Il avait coupé les ponts avec toutes ses connaissances. Il débarquait dans ce coin comme un étranger. Il voulait être un inconnu, que personne ne le connaisse... Il voulait demeurer dans l'ombre... Le temps que Trowa l'oublie... 

   Car cela il n'en doutait pas : Trowa allait tout faire pour le retrouver, où qu'il soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse... Ou qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre...

   Il n'avait pas peur de lui, Trowa ne lui ferait aucun mal. Enfin, il voulait le croire. Mais si jamais ils devaient se battre, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui. Il n'avait pas eu un père militaire qui lui avait appris plusieurs sortes de combats. Trowa aurait facilement été capable de tenir tête à une bande de cinq ou six mecs bien baraqués.

   C'est une des raisons qu'il lui avait fait fuir sa région natale. La crainte de revoir Trowa. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir se mettre vraiment en colère. Mais une fois, sans effort apparent, il avait failli casser le bras d'un type à la sortie d'une boite. Le mec voulait juste lui demander du feu...

   Alors, rompre au moment où Trowa ne s'y attendait pas, puis mettre le plus de distance entre eux avaient été ses priorités des derniers jours. Le stress commençait un peu à disparaître, mais il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Trowa était capable de surgir à l'instant où il n'y croirait plus... Et peut-être de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'il croisait. Aussi, il valait mieux qu'il évite pour l'instant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un...

   ... Et encore moins à ce jeune homme qu'il venait d'entr'apercevoir à la sortie du supermarché, par la vitre du bus...

   Un jeune homme qui étrangement avait lui-aussi des cheveux châtains... Presque de la même couleur que ceux de Trowa...

* * * * * 

   Voyons voir, est-ce qu'il avait tout pris ?

   Le jeune homme refit mentalement la liste de ses courses en remplissant le coffre de sa voiture.

   Une boite de disquettes, un lot de cassettes vidéos vierges, des feuilles blanches et quatre bloc-notes, une bouteille de produit vaisselle parfum citron car le dernier était presque vide, mouchoirs en papier et papier-toilette, deux paquets de yaourts un nature et un aux fruits, des œufs, du lait pour lui et le chat, du beurre, quelques conserves diverses, trois boites de fruits secs à grignoter, des brioches pour le petit déjeuner, un mélange de fruits frais ( deux poires, six pommes et une orange ) et un kilo d'abricots, des haricots verts pour faire rager son frère, cinq kilos de pommes de terre, deux lots de quatre pizzas pour tenir une semaine sans avoir à en commander au livreur ( ça revenait chère à force !), du riz, une bouteille de rhum, six litres de jus d'orange vitaminé et trois à la pomme, deux packs d'eau minérale et, surtout les fameuses bouteilles de son frère... Et les gâteaux, bien sûr ! Une bonne dizaine de paquets de toutes sortes, avec une dominante pour les gâteaux au chocolat. Sans ça, il se faisait tuer à son retour, ou plutôt, il se ferait engueuler pas possible...

   Oui, à première vue, il n'avait rien oublié...

   Après avoir rangé le caddie, il prit le volant de sa petite voiture grise et rentra jusque chez lui. Il avait une chance sur cinq pour que son frère soit déjà au studio qu'ils partageaient depuis trois ans. S'il était là, il lui donnerait un coup de main pour décharger, mais en profiterait pour vérifier ses achats. S'il était absent, il aurait des chances de pouvoir sauver les tablettes de chocolat pendant deux ou trois jours, le temps pour son frère d'essayer de les trouver. C'était un jeu, il s'achetait du chocolat et son frère se faisait un malin plaisir d'en manger au moins la moitié ! Non, il n'était pas toujours ainsi. Plus d'une fois, il avait terminé le chocolat et, pour s'excuser, lui en avait racheté deux jours plus tard...

   En entrant sur le parking, il remarqua le jeune homme assis sur un des petits murets de la résidence. Il reconnut aussitôt la voiture et quand elle fut arrêtée, c'est tout naturellement qu'il vint proposer sa contribution. En ouvrant le coffre, il sourit au blondinet qui lui répondit de même. L'ami de son frère était aussi aimable et serviable que son frère pouvait être exaspérant.

"- De l'aide, Heero ?

  - Volontiers Quatre... Duo n'est pas là ?

  - Non, il avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Il m'avait dit de passer vers 18 heures, il pensait qu'il aurait fini...

  - J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas de refaire les inscriptions tant qu'il y est."

   Les deux jeunes gens s'appréciaient vraiment, mais Quatre préférait de loin le frère d' Heero. Autant Duo était sociable et joyeux, autant Heero savait se montrer distant et froid. En les rencontrant tous les deux, il aurait d'ailleurs été impossible de deviner qu'ils étaient frères. Bon, en vérité, ils n'étaient que demi-frères et Heero avait un an de plus. 

   Ils ne se ressemblaient pratiquement pas, mis à part la couleur de leurs cheveux qui s'avoisinait un peu. Ils étaient tous les deux châtains, Heero peut-être un peu plus foncé et la grande dissemblance était leur façon de se coiffer. Heero avait gardé les cheveux courts, mais Duo, lui, avait voulu les faire pousser très long, le plus long possible. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant dans le bas du dos et il les attachait toujours en une longue tresse. Une autre de leur particularité était que le père d' Heero était japonais et celui de Duo, américain. Ils avaient toujours vécu avec leur mère avant de venir ici, l'un pour travailler et l'autre pour ses études. 

   C'était d'ailleurs en première année de fac que Duo avait rencontré Quatre et les deux garçons avaient très vite sympathisé. Ils faisaient les mêmes études et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils en étaient venus à se retrouver en dehors des cours, d'abord pour boire un verre et ensuite pour sortir.

   Heero, quant à lui et même s'il le montrait peu, acceptait facilement le camarade de son frère car il connaissait Quatre et l'avait jugé à sa juste valeur dès la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il avait tout de suite compris que le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises n'allait pas entraîner Duo dans des milieux peu recommandables. Heero se montrait parfois très exigeant vis-à-vis de son frère, mais c'était parce qu'au fond, il l'aimait bien et voulait le protéger. Mais comment protéger un ouragan ?

    Quatre était d'un naturel doux et tranquille. Il arrivait parfois à calmer les ardeurs de Duo, et ça c'était une bonne chose. Combien de fois avait-il évité une catastrophe simplement en étant là ? Sa présence avait eu des répercussions sur la vie des deux frères. Heero faisait des efforts pour supporter l'intrusion de Quatre dans sa vie impassible et Duo était persuadé que cela le rendrait plus sociable. Quand à Duo, la présence de Quatre le rendait un peu plus calme... Sauf lorsqu'il invitait Quatre à le suivre dans une de ses idées bizarres. Le blondinet ne s'en formalisait pas tant que ça, car les sorties avec Duo lui permettait de s'ouvrir aux autres. Avant il était d'un naturel si renfermé et si discret. Le contact avec Duo lui était vraiment bénéfique.

   Heero ouvrit la porte du studio et de dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine pour poser ses paquets. Quatre le suivit docilement, les bras aussi remplis. Le studio était situé au rez-de-chaussée de la résidence et comprenait, outre la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain, deux chambres séparées. C'est ce qu'il fallait. Heero n'aurait certainement pas supporté de devoir dormir dans la même pièce que son frère. Il mettait dans de bazard partout et rangeait si peu. Heero, passant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son frère, se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour vivre là-dedans. 

   Mais ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Si Duo pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre, il devait éviter de mettre le même désordre dans le reste du studio. En contre-partie, Heero acceptait de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de son frère avec l'objectif de tout ranger. Il l'avait fait une fois, Duo avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant sa chambre dans un état de propreté avancée et surtout il avait commencé à crier qu'il ne trouvait plus ce qu'il cherchait et que rien n'était à sa place. Finalement, au bout de trois heures, la chambre avait repris son ancien état désespérant.

   Cependant, Duo faisait des efforts. Il mettait régulièrement son linge dans la panière, surtout pour éviter qu'Heero ne vienne fouiller dans sa chambre, et il ne touchait plus à l'ordinateur portable de son frère depuis le jour où il y avait effacé un programme important, programme dont Heero avait absolument besoin le lendemain. Il avait dû passer toute la nuit à le reprogrammer correctement et Duo s'en était vraiment voulu. Si Heero n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver, il aurait pu se faire virer et c'était bien la dernière chose que voulait Duo. Il savait que son frère adorait son emploi d'informaticien, c'était vraiment la chose qui lui plaisait le plus : travailler sur des ordinateurs.

   Heero venait à peine de ranger les fruits dans la corbeille qu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre, bientôt suivi d'un cri reconnaissable entre tous...

"- À l'abordaaaaaaaaaage !!"


	2. Petites soirées entre amis

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi 

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Note : Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Heero et Duo sont frères dans cette fic... ^^

Couple(s) :  Suivant l'inspiration du moment...

Kaly : C'est promis, je me mets à la suite dès que j'ai le temps… ^_~

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 2 : Petites soirées entre amis...

"- Coucou tous !

  - 'Lut !

  - Tu dis pas bonjour, Quatre ?

  - Duo, on s'est vu toute la journée !

  - Ah viii... C'est vrai... T'as fait des courses ?

  - T'as refait les inscriptions à la bibliothèque ?

  - Viii, M'sieur !"

   Duo farfouilla dans ses poches pendant trois minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait mis les cartes dans son sac à dos. Il courut dans l'entrée et se jeta sur son sac qu'il avait volontairement jeté au bas du porte-manteaux en arrivant. Il revint dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, brandissant les deux cartes.

"- Tiens, voilà la tienne !

  - Merci, fit Heero en prenant sa carte et en la rangeant automatiquement dans son porte-feuilles.

  - Quatrounet, t'as vu comme je suis mignon sur cette photo !, s'exclama Duo en montrant sa carte à Quatre avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Hee-chan, t'as pas oublié de me prendre du coca ?

  - Non.

  - T'es sûr que t'as bien pris le bon et pas du light comme l'autre fois ?"

   Heero hocha de la tête. L'histoire datait d'un mois environ. Fâché contre son frère, Heero lui avait ramené du coca light et Duo l'avait trouvé infect. Depuis il s'agissait surtout d'une bonne blague entre eux, Duo faisait souvent ce genre de petites réflections à son frère, mais jamais sans vraie méchanceté, plus pour rire.

"- Dis Quatrounet, t'es toujours d'accord pour aller voir le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

  - Bien sûr, on y va ce soir ?

  - Viii ! Tu viens avec nous, Hee-chan ?

  - J'avais prévu de me coucher tôt...

  - Tu bosses pas demain que je sache !

  - J'ai une réunion demain matin.

  - Allez, Hee-chan... S'il te plait...

  - Oui, Heero, renchérit Quatre. Viens avec nous, je vous paye le repas.

  - Quatrounet !

  - Quoi, Duo ?, sourit Quatre. Vous êtes sympas de m'accueillir ici quand je veux, je peux bien vous offrir ça !

  - Oh, alors... Hee-chan tu peux pas refuser !

  - Duo...

  - Hee-chan, une invitation de Quatrounet ne se refuse jamais !, s'écria Duo.

  - Bon d'accord !

  - Youpiiiiiii !

  - Le film est à quelle heure ?

  - Dix heures, répondit Duo.

  - Bon, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche alors."

   Et disant ces mots, Heero quitta la cuisine.

"- C'est cool ! J'aurais jamais cru qu' Hee-chan accepterait de venir !

  - Moi non plus.

  - Je vais me changer, tu m'attends ?

  - Où veux-tu que j'aille, Duo ?"

   Les deux hommes échangèrent un petit sourire très complice puis Duo s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

   Quatre s'installa sur le canapé et s'empara d'un magazine quelconque. Encore une revue informatique ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se changer, il avait pris une douche chez lui avant de venir. Mais son appartement était si vide et si froid qu'il préférait souvent venir chez Duo pour une raison ou l'autre. Ici, il régnait une telle atmosphère amicale qu'il se sentait tout de suite le bienvenu. Bien sûr, c'était dû au fait que Duo était son ami. 

   Mais partager un peu la vie des deux frères était une façon pour lui de retrouver cette vie de famille qu'il avait perdu le jour où il avait déclaré à ses parents qu'il voulait faire des études et non travailler dans l'entreprise familiale comme l'avait toujours rêvé son père. Ce dernier n'avait fait ni une ni deux et lui avait affirmé que s'il entrait à la fac il ne lui apporterait aucune aide et que ce ne serait pas la peine de revenir pleurnicher. Quatre avait dû utiliser pratiquement toutes ses économies pour s'acheter un petit appartement et il travaillait de temps en temps à la bibliothèque pour arrondir ses fins de mois, sa bourse ne lui suffisant pas toujours. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se priver et il se permettait des petites dépenses, comme offrir le resto à son meilleur ami et au frère de celui-ci. 

   Si Heero ne savait vraisemblablement rien de son passé, Duo savait qu'il était fâché avec son père et qu'il n'était pas très riche. C'est pour cela qu'il les déciderait tout l'heure à manger dans une cafétéria en argumentant que c'était meilleur. Il ne voulait pas que son ami dépense trop pour eux...

   Voyons voir... Comment allait-il s'habiller pour faire honneur à cette soirée ?

   Bon d'accord, ils sortaient juste manger ensemble et voir un film, mais cela ne voulait rien dire ! Il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant à séduire ! Quatrounet rigolerait bien s'il l'entendait hésiter entre quatre pantalons et trois chemises. Pire qu'une fille amoureuse ! Mais bon, Quatre avait cette énervante facilité à paraître élégant même avec des vêtements tout à fait classiques. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il le trouvait mignon ? Et combien de fois lui avait-il indiqué d'un petit geste discret les mecs qui se retournaient sur son passage ? 

   Mais Quatre ne voyait rien ou semblait ne rien voir. À chacune de ses allusions, il rougissait légèrement comme un enfant intimidé. Mais il ne fallait pas tomber dans le panneau. Quatre n'était pas aussi angélique qu'il le paraissait, c'était juste une sorte d'apparence, une couverture... Quatre n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. La preuve en était dans le fait qu'il ne venait jamais gratuitement chez eux, il leur apportait quelque chose de temps en temps ou bien leur payait un repas. Parfois même, il leur avait fait à manger. S'il s'invitait souvent chez eux, en contre-partie, il les aidait le plus possible.

   En terminant de se coiffer, Heero se redit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas d'ami assez proche pour ce genre de distraction. Il admirait secrètement son frère pour avoir réussi à se trouver quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Quatre était vraiment le meilleur ami de Duo et cela se voyait. Combien de fois avait-il passé des nuits entières à discuter dans la chambre de Duo ? Quatre, d'ailleurs, restait parfois dormir chez eux et cela ne le dérangeait plus maintenant.

   C'est vrai qu'au départ, il avait trouvé cela bizarre. Mais aujourd'hui, il admettait volontiers que les deux jeunes gens puissent réviser jusqu'à des heures impossibles... Et puis, devait-il avouer qu'il préférait savoir son frère ici avec Quatre plutôt que dans un endroit inconnu ? Il savait que Quatre avait un appartement à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais selon Duo qui l'avait vu une fois, il était tout minucule et pour y aller il fallait traverser certains quartiers pas très fréquentables après minuit. Même si son frère avait pris des cours de karaté et de judo, Heero avait vite admis qu'il était préférable que Quatre vienne dormir chez eux plutôt que Duo rentre en plein milieu de la nuit au risque de se faire attaquer. Heero était ainsi plus rassuré et pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sachant son frère à l'abri.

* * * * *

   C'était une cafétéria classique, comme les autres. Mais une petite musique légère couvrait agréablement les bruits de fond et la lumière tamissée donnait au lieu un petit côté intime. Pour cette ambiance calme et exceptionnelle, cet endroit était vraiment très fréquenté et apprécié.

   Dans un coin, autour d'une table, les jeunes gens semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Mais parmi eux, l'homme soupira. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté cette soirée ? Il serait mille fois mieux chez lui ! Si Lucrecia n'avait pas été sa cousine et presque meilleure amie, il ne serait jamais venu. Il voulait lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire, c'est vrai. Mais de là à supporter tous ces babillages de pipelettes...

   Il était le seul homme au milieu de cette horde féminine... Lucrecia, Sally, Catherine, Hilde et... Comment elle s'appelait l'autre ?... Ah oui... Dorothy ! C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait celle-là... Mais ne devait-il pas y en avoir une autre...

   Il observa les cinq jeunes filles qui papotaient avec enthousiasme sans vraiment se préoccuper de lui, puis il eut un léger sourire. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, entourés d'autant de jolies filles, mais pas lui !

   Heureusement que ce n'était que pour une soirée...

"- Lulu !

  - Oh ! Enfin te voilà, Relena !, s'exclama Hilde en se levant."

   La jeune femme qui arrivait enfin s'excusa tout en expliquant précisément les raison de son retard. 

   Il soupira discrètement une fois de plus. Des amies de sa cousine, celle qu'il appréciait le moins était sûrement Relena. Elle avait une tendance au bavardage qui l'agaçait. Il décida donc d'abandonner les jeunes femmes et leurs considérations féminines et laissa son regard errer dans la cafétéria. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier. Il ne venait jamais dans ce quartier et n'y connaissait personne.

   Soudain il se figea. Un sourire illumina ses pensées et il ne put plus en détacher les yeux. 

   La personne à qui appartenait le doux sourire tenait son plateau d'une main sûre et son autre main était posé sur l'épaule d'un camarade... Mais était-ce un simple camarade ? Ils semblaient si proches tous les deux... Étrangement, le couple passa devant leur groupe pour s'installer à la table voisine. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et enlevait son manteau, il remarqua la longue tresse battant au creux de ses reins... 

   L'illusion disparut presqu'aussitôt car quelqu'un se mit entre lui et l'objet de ses regards. Cependant, cela ne dura pas. L'intrus s'installa à côté de l'homme à la tresse, en face du troisième. Il ne put s'empêcher de les observer tous les trois, le petit blondinet à l'air si jeune et les deux châtains, en fait, plutôt les châtains et encore plus celui à la tresse... 

   Mais comme son regard s'attardait sur ce visage pour en découvrir tous les détails, il s'aperçut qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Depuis combien de temps le blondinet l'observait-il ainsi ? Peut-être cinq minutes... Ses yeux lui lançèrent des éclairs froids et distants. Gêné, il détourna le regard sous la menace évidente...

   Dommage, car l'homme à la tresse lui plaisait bien...

   Il n'avait pas eu d'aventures depuis sa dernière liaison qui avait si mal fini... Et c'était après cette rupture douloureuse qu'il avait osé avouer son homosexualité à Lucrecia. Cela devenait si dur à porter parfois... Et c'était sa cousine et sa meilleure amie... La seule à qui il pouvait confier ce secret qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps... C'était aussi la seule qui ne le forçait pas à trouver une petite amie... Mais après tout, il n'avait que vingt-et-un an...

   Elle n'avait pas réellement paru trop surprise... Et elle l'avait même assuré de son aide et de son soutien... Avant de lui révéler sa relation avec Sally... Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela. Lucrecia et Sally ! C'étaient de très grandes amies. Elles étaient toujours ensemble... Mais de là à les croire amoureuses l'une de l'autre !

   Un coup de coude discret de sa cousine lui fit reporter son attention sur le gâteau que Sally venait d'aller chercher. Hilde planta une petite bougie au centre et l'alluma. Lucrecia voulut intervenir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, ses amies entonnaient avec beaucoup de voix l'hymne solennel des anniversaires. Elle leur fit un petit sourire forcé alors que tous les gens présents dans la céfétéria se tournaient vers eux.

   L'homme tenta de disparaître derrière ses mains dans un premier temps, puis carrément sous la table en voyant l'homme à la tresse poser son regard améthyste sur sa table et finalement sur lui. Cependant, il n'osa lever les yeux sur lui et réagit bêtement car il se pencha vers sa cousine pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue. Plus tard, il se traiterait lui-même d'imbécile. L'homme allait sûrement croire qu'il sortait avec Lucrecia !

   Pourtant, alors qu'ils en étaient encore au gâteau, le trio voisin se leva et s'apprêta à quitter leur table. Et l'homme à la natte, juste avant de partir, se retourna, se pencha vers Lucrecia et déclara d'une belle voix souriante.

"- Joyeux anniversaire, Mademoiselle...

  - Hein... Euh... Merci..., bredouilla Lucrecia qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça."

   Duo fit ensuite un léger clin d'œil complice au jeune homme qu'il avait repéré depuis longtemps. Puis il disparut à la suite de ses deux compagnons...


	3. Réveils et réunions

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi 

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo...

Couple(s) :  Si je dis que je sais toujours pas, vous allez me croire ? 

Piloup : Merci pour ta review… euh… *sais pas quoi dire d'autre…* Merci ^__^

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 3 : Réveils et réunions...

   Encore légèrement endormi malgré la lueur du jour qui filtrait dans la chambre, il ne put se retenir de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps chaud allongé près de lui. Ils s'étaient couchés si tard tous les deux... 

   Un bruit de porte qui se ferme traversa son sommeil, puis une voix suave à son oreille. 

"- Je crois qu'on est seuls...

  - Tu es déjà réveillé ?"

   L'autre répondit par un petit baiser doux dans son cou. Il frissonna et se redressa. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent affectueusement. Puis, d'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'unirent. Le baiser se fit aussitôt voluptueux sous l'habitude, mais il devint aussi très insistant. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent. Leurs mains se mirent à caresser et à glisser sensuellement, déshabillant et excitant sous leurs passages... Bientôt, de petits gémissements de bonheur s'échappèrent de la chambre où les deux hommes s'aimaient...

   Finalement, après ces instants de pur plaisir, l'un se blottit contre l'autre, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras nus et posant sa tête sur son torse. L'autre lui caressa le dos d'une main tendre...

   Et ils se réendormirent dans cette position...

* * * * * 

"- Voilà... Avez-vous des questions ?"

   Le professeur Kushrenada leva les yeux sur l'ensemble des étudiants assis dans l'amphi et autorisa une jeune femme à l'interroger.

"- Avons-nous le droit de cumuler les options ?

  - Cela dépend de ce que vous choississez... Mademoiselle ?

  - Relena, répondit la jeune femme en souriant."

    Le professeur soupira très discrètement. Encore une qui n'allait pas le lâcher de tout le semestre. Pourquoi fallait-il que la majorité des jeunes filles en fleurs soupirent après lui ? Il n'était pas vraiment mignon... Mauvaise réponse. Il était très mignon ! C'est ce que lui répétait sans cesse une de ses collègues ainsi que le miroir de sa salle de bain. Devait-il avouer qu'il passait des heures à se préparer le matin ? Et pas pour ces midinettes-là !

   Même s'il adorait son emploi, il détestait par-dessus tout devoir supporter les sangsues féminines qui le suivaient pour lui demander un renseignement qui, à première vue, n'avait aucun intérêt. Lady Une, la collègue à qui il se plaignait souvent en riant de ne pas comprendre la gente féminine, lui répliquait souvent que c'était ce qui arrivait quand on était comme lui, beau, séduisant et mignon... Il s'était demandé plus d'une fois si la jeune femme n'était pas attiré par lui, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui poser la question. Il se montrait assez distant et elle ne lui avait fait aucune avance...

   Une autre élève leva la main pour le questionner. Il l'autorisa d'un signe de la tête. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les filles qui prenaient la parole et pas l'un des rares jeunes hommes présents ? Et surtout pourquoi pas ce jeune blond aux cheveux longs ?...

   La réunion s'achevait et il aurait voulu tenter de rejoindre la proie qu'il avait repéré depuis la rentrée. Mais une meute, d'un même mouvement, l'entoura pour lui demander plus d'information. C'est avec regret qu'il le vit s'échapper encore une fois. Quand donc pourrait-il l'avoir ?

   Mais il ne pouvait décemment l'approcher sans une raison officielle... Et il n'en avait aucune... Pour l'instant...

   Dans le couloir de la fac, les élèves se dispersèrent lentement, sauf un amas globulaire qui resta scotché au professeur qui venait de leur expliquer les modalités du second semestre. 

   Le jeune homme soupira. En voyant l'air exaspéré du professeur, il compatit une seconde, sachant que cela pouvait être désagréable d'avoir une horde pendue à ses pas.

"- Excusez-moi, fit une voix presque chaleureuse."

   Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune Chinois qui lui demanda.

"- Savez-vous où se trouve la réunion des troisièmes années ?

  - Elle vient juste de se terminer..."

   Le Chinois eut un regard ennuyé et le jeune homme, serviable, proposa alors.

"- Mais j'y étais, je pourrais vous expliquer.

  - Vraiment ?"

   La voix se fit un peu plus distante et les yeux noirs se durcirent.

"- Oui, cela ne me dérange nullment. Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

  - Je viens juste d'arriver.

  - Venez, nous allons nous installer à la cafèt', nous y serons plus à l'aise. Je vous montrerai les emplois du temps."

   Le Chinois n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le jeune homme l'avait entraîné à la petite cafétéria de la fac, située à quelques couloirs de là. Il n'y avait presque personne. Mais c'était normal. On était samedi et elle n'était ouverte que parce que c'était journée de réunions.

   Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la première table vide qu'ils trouvèrent. L'homme aux longs cheveux sortit quelques feuilles de son sac et tendit l'une d'entre elles.

"- Voici les horaires de cours... Et là, la liste des ouvrages complémentaires à consulter...

  - Merci."

   Le Chinois prit son petit bloc-note et recopia rapidement les horaires qui l'intéressaient et les quelques renseignements qu'il désirait.

"- Je vous remercie, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé et en se préparant à partir.

  - De rien... Tu es dans quel groupe ?, interrogea le jeune homme qui voulait prolonger un peu la discussion.

  - Le troisième.

  - Moi-aussi. Alors on se reverra. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Zechs.

  - Wufei.

  - Enchanté, Wufei. Alors, à lundi ?

  - À lundi, répondit le Chinois avant de quitter la cafétéria."

   Zechs resta un instant assis et pensif à la table. Enfin du changement !

   Le jeune chinois ne lui avait pas paru très causant, mais il avait l'air sympathique. Cependant, ses pensées ne s'attardèrent pas sur lui, mais sur sa rencontre de la veille... Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y songer toute la nuit... Le jeune homme au regard si franc et aux cheveux plus longs que les siens...

   En sortant de la cafétéria, il poussa un soupir. Au moins, il avait les horaires qu'il cherchait. Zechs lui paraissait aimable, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence. Il avait appris, à ses propres dépens, que la première impression était parfois mauvaise...

* * * * *

   Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! La réunion avait été si ennuyeuse. Que des choses qu'il savait déjà ! Mais son absence aurait été mal vue.

   En pénétrant à l'intérieur du studio, il eut un petit sourire. Tout était dans le même état que lorsqu'il était parti. Il devait sûrement encore dormir... Il n'était pas si tard... Il avait bien fait d'acheter des croissants en passant à la boulangerie.

   Une fois dans la cuisine, il prépara un petit plateau sur lequel il posa une tasse de café et les-dits croissants, puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

   Il entra et posa le plateau sur le bureau encombré. Fit-il attention au désordre ? Il ne s'en rappela pas après. Il commença lentement à faire le tour du lit pour réveiller le dormeur quand une curieuse angoisse commença à l'étreindre.

   Il se figea, immobilisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Le drap blanc était à demi remonté sur le dos dénudé du dormeur. Il lui arrivait dans le creux des reins. Ce n'était pas si bizarre en soi... Mais ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était la position... 

   D'un sommeil bienheureux, son visage reposait sur un torse nu qu'il serrait tendrement contre lui. Il bougea légèrement et sa longue tresse glissa sensuellement sur son dos, en une caresse frissonnante. Il sembla se blottir davantage et ce geste attira une étrange réaction chez celui qui se trouvait sous lui et qui, l'enlaçant amoureusement, referma ses bras sur lui. Les deux hommes remuèrent d'un même mouvement agréable.

   Il demeura bouche bée alors que les mains montaient au visage et se frottaient les yeux à peine réveillés. En ôtant ses mains, il commença à entrapercevoir quelque chose que son cerveau ne voulut pas identifier tout de suite, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Pourtant, il se releva un peu et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déterminer ce qui n'était pas normal.

   Il mit facilement un nom sur la statue debout près du lit.

"- Hee-chan !

  - Hum..., fit une voix.

  - Oh !"

   Duo jeta un regard à l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui, cherchant où était le problème. Car il y avait un problème, il le sentait. Mais lequel ?

   Il posa une main sur le torse nu de... Torse nu !!

   Shit !

   Duo voulut vivement se redresser, mais il ne le pouvait pas décemment sans dévoiler plus.

"- Duo ?, demanda un voix endormie.

  - Heu..."

   Duo observa alors les yeux turquoises s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui en une muette interrogation. Pourquoi bougeait-il autant ? Que se passait-il ? Son regard s'accrocha alors à l'homme qui les dévisageait inconsciemment. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put parler. Toute la lumière se fit aussitôt dans son esprit.

   Duo suivit le regard fixe et, en voyant Heero, comprit enfin où était le problème. Heero était là. Heero était rentré... Heero les avait surpris... Et il ne pouvait pas prétexter qu'ils dormaient simplement. Cette excuse n'était pas valable vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus... Et ça, Heero l'avait sûrement remarqué...

   Cependant, tout en regardant anxieusement son frère figé, Duo pencha la tête et prononça son nom d'une voix incertaine.

"- Hee-chan ?"

   Heero ne répondit rien. La voix de son frère venait de le ramener à la réalité. Son regard se fit assez froid et il tourna les talons, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la chambre. Il eut cependant assez de savoir-vivre de ne pas claquer la porte. 

   Le temps parut s'arrêter dans la chambre de Duo avant qu'il ne parle.

"- Dis... Je... C'était bien Hee-chan ?

  - Euh... Oui...

  - Je suis mort !"

   Duo se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant avant de se rasseoir brusquement.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

  - Dis-lui la vérité.

  - Tu crois qu'il va me croire ?

  - Je sais pas... Mais tu auras au moins le mérite de lui avoir dit la vérité.

  - Il va me tuer ! Tu as vu comment il me regardait ?

  - Ne t'inquiète pas... Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis avec toi.

  - Vrai ?

  - Oui, sourit-il doucement. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je le resterai quoi qu'il arrive.

  - Oh ! Je t'adore, Quatre !"

   Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Quatre et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Pourtant, le baiser ne dura pas, c'était un baiser amical cette fois. 

"- Il faudrait peut-être s'habiller...

  - Hee-chan va me tuer, répéta Duo.

  - Tu préfères que je reste ou que je parte ?

  - Reste... Je me sentirai mieux pour affronter Hee-chan si je sais que tu me soutiens...

  - D'accord."

   Le jeune blond se leva pour attraper ses vêtements et se vêtir. Soudain, il remarqua le silence de son ami. Duo était toujours assis sur le lit, la tête baissée et vraiment très ennuyé. Quatre vint s'asseoir près de son ami et l'enlaça d'un bras autour de sa taille.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas... Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis avec toi..."

   Quatre embrassa doucement la joue de Duo.

"- Ne l'oublie pas...

  - Merci Quatre... Merci d'être là..., murmura Duo."


	4. Explications

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi 

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei, Zechs et Relena sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada...

Couple(s) :  C'est pas vraiment ce que je prévoyais... 

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 4 : Explications...

   C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! 

   Duo... Duo et Quatre...

   Mon petit frère...

   Heero se prit encore une fois la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible !

   Un bruit léger lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit alors son frère, debout devant lui, et visiblement très mal à l'aise. Derrière lui, Quatre ne semblait pas très rassuré non plus.

   Le silence se fit alors très pesant jusqu'à ce qu' Heero ordonne d'une voix sèche.

"- Assis."

   Duo s'exécuta et s'installa sur le canapé. Quatre fit de même. Heero remarqua que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas mis l'un près de l'autre, il y avait une certaine distance entre eux. Duo baissa la tête et la releva quand Heero questionna très froidement.

"- Pourquoi ?"

   La question parut mettre longtemps à parvenir à Duo, puis il essaya d'expliquer.

"- Pourquoi je suis homo, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il avant d'hésiter. Eh bien... Je... Je sais pas trop... C'était en moi depuis toujours... En fait, je le suis depuis longtemps... Sans le savoir... J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les filles, je les regardais pas... Je pensais que j'avais tout le temps, que ça viendrait plus tard... Mais y'en avait jamais une qui m'intéressait... Et puis... Je me suis aperçu que je regardais plus les mecs... Je voulais pas comprendre au début... Je... C'est Quatre qui... C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre..."

   Le regard d' Heero était toujours aussi distant.

"- Je te demandais pas ça. Je voulais savoir : pourquoi lui ?

  - Euh..."

   Duo baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots. Quatre lui donna le meilleur conseil possible.

"- Dis-lui la vérité, murmura-t-il."

   Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Duo acquiesça silencieusement avant de respirer à fond et de regarder Heero.

"- Pourquoi Quatre, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Eh bien... Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami... Mais... C'est pas évident à expliquer... En fait... Comment te dire ? C'est pas vraiment...

  - Combien de temps ?, interrogea Heero.

  - Qu'on couche ensemble ?"

   Heero hocha simplement de la tête sans quitter son air grave.

"- Eh bien..., commença Duo avant de regarder Quatre.

  - ... Environ deux ans, je dirai... À peu près...

  - Et pendant tout ce temps... 

  - Non, Hee-chan... On le fait pas souvent... Quatre et moi, on couche ensemble que de temps en temps...

  - Quand il venait dormir ici !

  - Non, je te jure que la plupart des fois, on parlait, on travaillait... On dormait juste... Mais des fois, c'est vrai, quand c'est plus fort que nous, qu'on peut pas résister à nos envies... On préfère le faire ensemble... Plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas... Comment faire pour que tu comprennes ?

  - Comment ça a commencé entre vous ?

  - Comment ça a commencé... Je vais te raconter..."

*** ** ** * ** ** ***

   C'était un soir d'hiver... Pour fêter leurs examens réussis du premier semestre.

   Les deux hommes avaient décidé de sortir ensemble et Duo avait réussi à avoir la permission de son frère pour rentrer tard, mais pas trop quand même... Cela faisait environ six mois qu'ils se connaissaient et ils s'appréciaient vraiment. Duo avait même souvent l'impression que Quatre savait le comprendre mieux que personne, qu'il savait des choses que lui-même refusait de voir...

   Ils quittèrent la boite aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Quatre ne désirait pas veiller tard et Duo ne voulait pas trop désobéir à son frère. Pour une fois qu'il le laissait sortir sans le surveiller ! Alors que Quatre allait chercher leurs affaires au vestiaire, Duo sortit l'attendre dehors.

   Lorsque Quatre le rejoignit, il avisa un type, passablement soûl mais encore conscient de ce qu'il faisait, qui tentait de s'agripper à Duo, vraisemblablement pour ne pas tomber. Serviable, Duo le retint, mais contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, l'homme passa les bras autour de son cou et murmura d'une voix très sensuelle.

"- Tu sais que tu me plais bien, toi ! Je t'ai regardé toute la soirée... T'es vachement mignon !"

   Sous le coup du compliment et parce que c'était la première fois qu'un mec lui en faisait un, Duo, rougissant, ne sut pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre aux lèvres qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers les siennes.

"- Excusez-moi, fit une voix assez froide."

   L'homme qui feignait d'être ivrogne se tourna vers le type qui avait mis une main sur son épaule. Il reconnut le jeune blondinet avec qui sa proie à la longue tresse était restée toute la soirée.

"- Je vous prierai de bien vouloir le lâcher.

  - Et si je refuse ?, demanda le type d'une voix agressif."

   Quatre n'épilogua pas et, tirant l'homme à lui, lui envoya une belle droite qui le fit reculer de trois pas.

"- Que cela vous serve de leçon à l'avenir.

  - Mais t'es qui pour m'interdire de le toucher ?

  - Je suis son copain, sourit Quatre.

  - Peuh ! Des blagues ! Y'a rien entre vous ! Sinon, j'l'aurais d'viné ! Quand deux mecs sont ensemble, ça se voit !"

   Quatre fronça les sourcils et prit une décision en espérant que Duo ne lui en voudrait pas. Avant que l'homme ou Duo n'aient pu réagir, Quatre s'approchait de son ami et s'emparait vivement de ses lèvres en l'enlaçant progressivement. L'instant de stupeur passé, Duo répondit au baiser d'abord timidement. Puis sous son propre désir, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Quatre de se glisser en lui. C'était si agréable...

   Le type, dégouté de tomber encore sur un couple, grommela dans sa barbe avant de quitter le lieu. Cependant, son départ ne stoppa pas immédiatement les deux jeunes gens qui prolongèrent encore un instant leur premier baiser...

   Puis, Quatre s'éloigna et, voyant que l'homme était partit, prit le bras de Duo pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Mais Quatre ne laissa pas le silence s'instaurer entre eux. L'amitié de Duo était trop précieuse pour lui.

"- Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il parte...

  - Je... Tu... 

  - Est-ce que ça va ?

  - Je... C'était mon premier...

  - Ton premier quoi ?

  - Mon premier baiser...

  - ... Désolé...

  - C'est bizarre...

  - Comment ça ?

  - J'veux dire... T'es un mec et...

  - Et ?

  - Je... J'ai bien aimé..., avoua Duo en rougissant.

  - ... Merci...

  - Mais toi... Embrasser un mec...

  - Duo, je... Je suis homo...

  - Quoi !, cria Duo.

  - On reste ami ?, s'inquiéta Quatre.

  - Hein... Euh... Oui... Mais, enfin... Je veux dire... Si je m'attendais à ça...

  - Tu sais... C'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé que ça veut dire que je suis amoureux de toi... Enfin, t'es mignon, c'est vrai... Mais avant tout, t'es mon ami... Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est que j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour qu'il parte... Je... Tu comprends...

  - Je... Je sais pas... Je... Dis... Ça fait longtemps ?

  - De quoi ?

  - Que tu sais... Que tu es homo ?

  - ... Oui... 

  - Comment tu l'as su ?

  - En lisant... 

  - En lisant ?

  - Oui... Mon oncle était libraire... Et j'allais l'aider parfois, je rangeai les livres dans son arrière-boutique... Une fois, je suis tombé sur un poussiéreux carton de livres... Des livres qui racontaient différentes histoires d'homos... Je les ai lu, et j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient de gens comme moi, ou plutôt que j'étais comme eux... Mon oncle, lui, n'a jamais su ce qu'ils racontaient...

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Il savait pas lire..., sourit Quatre."

   Duo éclata de rire lui-aussi. 

"- Si on rentrait ?"

   Pour signifier son accord, Duo passa son bras sous celui de Quatre avant de le retirer brusquement, un peu embarrassé.

"- Duo, nous sommes toujours amis, non ?, demanda Quatre d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

  - Je... Oui... Bien sûr !, sourit Duo. C'est juste... 

  - Écoute, j'aimerais que cela ne change rien entre nous..."

   Duo sentit alors un tremblement dans la voix de Quatre. Son ami avait peur qu'il le rejette à cause de ses préférences. Duo haussa les épaules. Cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance que Quatre soit homo ? C'était son ami, il allait pas l'abandonner pour ça ! Et puis, une idée lui vint.

"- Mais ça sera cool !

  - De quoi ?

  - Pour draguer ! Si on trouve un couple mignon, toi tu prends le mec et moi la fille !

  - Duo !

  - J'disais ça pour rire !"

   Quatre se mit aussi à rire et les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent chez Duo où Quatre dormit ce soir-là comme c'était déjà arrivé quelques fois, en tout bien tout honneur... Et sans qu'il ne se passe rien...

   Il ne passa d'ailleurs strictement rien de plus entre eux pendant plus d'un mois...

*** ** ** * ** ** ***

"- Mais tu vois, Hee-chan, je... Ça m'a donné à réfléchir... Quatre savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il aimait les mecs, depuis longtemps... Alors moi, je me suis demandé ce que je préférais... Et quand je me suis rendu compte que les filles c'était pas vraiment mon truc, j'ai interrogé Quatre sur ce qu'on ressentait en étant homo. Et il a été super, parce qu'il m'a expliqué plein de choses... Et..."

   Duo hésita, ce qu'il allait dire ensuite risquait de ne pas être évident à faire comprendre à son frère.

"- Et ?

  - Il a été mon premier amant."

   Un silence glacial se fit et les yeux froids de Heero se portèrent sur Quatre qui baissa la tête.

"- Combien d'autres ?, demanda Heero sans quitter Quatre du regard.

  - Y'a eu que lui...

  - Vraiment ?

  - Oui, je... J'ai jamais eu le courage... Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... Avec Quatre, c'est bien, parce qu'on sait exactement ce que ressent l'autre. On arrive si bien à se comprendre... Et... Puis... On court moins de risque...

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Je... On a passé le test... Et on le refait de temps en temps... On est négatif tous les deux..."

  L'idée parut mettre un certain temps pour arriver vraiment jusqu'à Heero, pour qu'il comprenne que son frère n'était plus aussi ignorant qu'il le croyait, qu'il se rendait compte d'un tas de réalités... Pourtant, inquiet, ou alors peut-être parce que Duo venait de se tourner vers Quatre pour trouver du soutien dans son regard, il décida que finalement cette histoire ne regardait pas le blondinet et sa voix se fit sévère, plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"- Sors d'ici !"

   Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers Heero, Duo tremblant légèrement sous l'ordre.

"- Je ne veux plus te voir, Quatre."

   Le jeune homme frémit et voulut dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ss lèvres, il baissa la tête alors que ses yeux se mouillaient lentement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Duo tenta de le rattraper, mais son frère le retint.

"- On en n'a pas fini tous les deux.

  - Mais, je... Quatre...

  - Tais-toi !"

   Duo ne put rien faire. La poigne d' Heero était trop forte, il ne pouvait pas s'en dégager et c'est avec tristesse qu'il vit partir son meilleur ami...


	5. Questions

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi & yuri

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei, Zechs et Relena sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada...

Couples :  J'ai enfin une petite idée... ^_~

Petite note : Si la suite de cette fic n'intéresse personne, je ne la mettrai pas sur fanfiction.

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 5 : Questions...

"- Alors, raconte ! Paraît qu'il y a un nouveau ?

  - Lu...

  - Mais dis-le-nous Zechs... D'après Relena, il est mignon !

  - Parce que ça vous intéresse ? Vous draguez les mecs maintenant ?

  - Mais non, répliqua Sally. C'est juste pour savoir s'il te plait.

  - Oui, j'aimerai bien te caser, mon cher cousin !, s'exclama Lucrecia.

  - Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, non ?

  - Oui, je sais... Mais moi j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes un peu de déprimer tout seul dans ton coin !

  - Lu..., soupira Zechs."

   Assis dans son salon, il allait encore avoir droit à l'éternel sermon. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il avait rompu, huit mois qu'il était seul...

"- Relena a dit qu'il a une petite couette. D'après ce que je sais, tu aimes bien les cheveux longs, c'est un bon point, non ?

  - Sally...

  - C'est un étranger, non ? Relena dit qu'il a le type asiatique... Mais je pense que cela ne te dérangera pas...

  - Écoutez les filles, c'est très gentil de vous occuper de moi, mais...

  - Si on le fait pas, qui le fera ?, demanda Lucrecia. Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne te plait pas ?

  - Lu...

  - Lui ou un autre, t'es vraiment sûr que personne...

  - Eh bien...

  - Oh ! Quand tu fais cette tête un peu ennuyée et pensive, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose... Dis-le à Cousine Lu..."

   La jeune femme quitta l'amoureuse étreinte de son amie pour aller s'installer auprès de son cousin. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Son cousin était étrange depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées en milieu d'après-midi. Il y avait sûrement chose. Il leur avait répondu trois fois au hasard et avait confondu sel et sucre pendant le repas.

"- Allez, dis-le-nous...

  - Je... Tu te souviens hier... 

  - Pour mon anniversaire ?

  - Oui... Le type à la cafèt'...

  - Celui qui m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire ?"

   Zechs hocha simplement la tête, d'un air de dire : "Oui, celui-là était vraiment très mignon..."

"- Tu as craqué sur lui ?

  - Eh bien, je...

  - Tu le connais ?, demanda Sally.

  - C'était la première fois que je le voyais...

  - Ça va être dur de le retrouver alors...

  - Pourquoi on mettrait pas des affiches ? Recherche jeune homme mignon, avec une longue tresse châtain et qui était à la cafèt' hier soir !

  - Lu ! Tu peux pas rester sérieuse ?

  - Si, bien sûr..., sourit la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, si on le croise, on te l'envoie, d'accord ?

  - T'es pas croyable !

  - C'est pour cela que je l'aime..."

   Lucrecia et Sally échangèrent un tendre regard avant de revenir au problème du jour, c'est-à-dire le jeune homme qui intéressait Zechs. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui plaisait un peu, elles n'allaient pas laisser tomber... Elles le harcelèrent de questions jusque très tard...

* * * * *

   Il ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du troisième étage. C'était vraiment un tout petit appartement. La pièce principale comprenait un bureau, un canapé et une table ronde avec quatre chaises. Dans un coin, derrière un triste rideau se cachait la minuscule cuisine où deux personnes n'aurait pas pu loger et la salle de bain n'était pas très grande non plus.

"- Y'a pas de lit ?, demanda l'un des hommes.

  - Si. C'est un canapé-lit. Mais Quatre préfère le mettre en canapé dans la journée, il prend moins de place.

  - Comment se fait-il que tu aies les clefs ?

  - Quatre m'en a passé un exemplaire quand il a été malade l'an dernier... Tu te souviens ? Je venais lui porter ses cours...

  - C'est vraiment petit !

  - Oui, je te l'avais dit... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé..., soupira-t-il.

  - Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

  - Tu l'as dit toi-même, Hee-chan ! Certains coins par ici ne sont pas très fréquentables !"

   Alors qu' Heero demeurait presque immobile, appuyé au mur, Duo tournait en rond. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, son frère lui demanda de se calmer.

"- Me calmer ? Alors que Quatre est peut-être en danger !

  - Duo...

  - Et c'est ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Si tu l'avais pas foutu à la porte, il serait jamais parti !

  - Écoute, je me suis déjà excusé une fois...

  - Mais c'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses, Hee-chan !, cria Duo.

  - Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler.

  - Mais je ne hurle pas, je crie !"

   Heero attrapa le bras de Duo et le força à arrêter sa ronde sans fin. Duo lui lança un regard bouleversé avant de murmurer.

"- Tu peux pas comprendre, Hee-chan... Je veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal...

  - Tu... Tu l'aimes ?

  - Pas au sens où tu l'entends... Je... Je ne l'aime pas d'amour... Et lui non plus ne m'aime pas comme ça...

  - Mais alors, pourquoi vous couchez ensemble ?

  - Parce que c'est mieux de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on connait, quelqu'un en qui on a confiance... Plutôt que coucher avec un inconnu qui pourrait nous faire du mal..."

   En lui-même, Heero admit la valeur des dires de son frère. Ses propres aventures d'une fois ou d'un soir ne lui avaient jamais apporté grand chose.

"- Et puis... Quatre a besoin de moi...

  - Vraiment ?

  - Oui... Regarde autour de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

  - Je..., commença Heero avant de jeter un regard circulaire. Rien...

  - Oui, rien... Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir... Au studio, nous, nous avons des photos, des souvenirs de notre enfance... Quatre, lui, il n'en a pas...

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Son... Son père l'a foutu à la porte du jour au lendemain et Quatre s'est retrouvé tout seul.

  - Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

  - Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler... Et je ne sais pas tout... Quatre ne m'a pas tout dit, il y a plein de choses qu'il préfère garder en lui... Des choses qui peuvent le faire souffrir... Mais, je sais que... Toi et moi, on est sa seule famille, ses seuls amis ! Tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Quatre n'irait nulle part ailleurs que chez nous ou ici... Et s'il n'est dans aucun de ces deux endroits, j'ai peur que... C'est mon meilleur ami, Hee-chan, la personne à qui je tiens le plus après toi !"

   Ne sachant pas comment rassurer son frère visiblement très angoissé, Heero fit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Duo s'étonna un instant d'une telle réaction, il n'était pas habitué à ce que son frère montre ainsi ses sentiments. Mais il se laissa aller et se blottit dans les bras de son frère.

   Quelques heures passèrent dans le silence inquiétant du sombre appartement. 

   Les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le canapé, Duo était persuadé que Quatre ne pouvait que revenir ici. Heero sentait l'angoisse montante de son frère, sa nervosité se faisait de plus en plus évidente. 

   Il décida de reprendre la conversation entamée un peu plus tôt et qui avait finit en engueulade mutuelle après le départ de Quatre et en crise de désespoir de Duo qui croyait que son frère ne l'aimerait plus après avoir appris la vérité. Heero l'avait assuré de son soutien et réussit à le calmer progressivement. Ils avaient un peu parlé et Heero s'était excusé. 

   Puis Duo avait voulu retrouver Quatre et comme ce dernier ne répondait pas au téléphone, Heero avait conduit son frère jusqu'ici.

"- Est-ce que tu prends tes précautions ?

  - Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?, demanda Duo qui ne s'attendait certaiement pas à ce que son frère parle et encore moins à ce qu'il pose ce genre de questions.

  - Quand... Quand tu couches avec...

  - Je n'ai ai pas besoin.

  - Mais Duo...

  - Hee-chan, je ne couche qu'avec Quatre et on est tous les deux négatifs ! Il n'y a pas de risque !

  - Mais les autres maladies...

  - Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est déjà renseigné là-dessus avec Quatre et y'a aucun problème... Quatre et moi sommes sains de corps et d'esprits !"

   La discussion détendit l'atmosphère un court instant. Puis Duo fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"- Mais comment tu es aussi au courant de ces choses-là toi ?

  - Parce que je le suis aussi.

  - Quoi ? Négatif ?

  - Oui... Et aussi homo...

  - Quoi !!! Tu es..."

   Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de revenir de sa surprise que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait laissant le passage à un homme titubant et visiblement mal en point.

"- Quatre !, s'écria Duo en se précipitant vers son ami."

   Il eut à peine le temps de commencer une phrase que le blondinet s'effondrait, plus qu'épuisé. Par chance, Duo le rattrapa vivement.

"- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

   Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Heero intervint.

"- Viens l'allonger ici !"

   Duo transporta son ami jusque sur le canapé qu'Heero venait de mettre en lit. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent voir les vêtements déchirés par endroits, le bleu au visage et... Du sang sur sa manche gauche. Heero réagit rapidement.

"- Va chercher de l'eau pour le nettoyer ! Du coton et du désinfectant !

  - Ok !"

   Duo obéit aussitôt à son frère, ne faisant aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'il ignorait qu' Heero était capable de soigner quelqu'un. Quand il revint, il vit qu' Heero avait déshabillé le jeune homme. Quatre avait quelques contusions un peu partout sur le corps et la seule trace vraiment inquiétante était peut-être cette longue coupure qui, partant de la paume de sa main, longeait son avant-bras. Cependant, une fois la plaie nettoyée, Heero put confirmer qu'elle n'était ni profonde ni dangereuse. Il fit un léger pansement.

   Duo glissa son ami dans le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa un moment la chevelure blonde avant de s'interroger à mi-voix.

"- Mon pauvre petit Quatre... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"


	6. Illuminations

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi & yuri

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei( un nouvel élève), Zechs( cousin de Lucrecia ) et Relena( agence de renseignements) sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada... 

Couples plus ou moins sûrs : Quatre & Duo, Lucrecia & Sally...

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 6 : Illuminations...

   La nuit était bien avancée...

   L'homme s'adossa à l'un des arbres. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la lumière dans l'appartement où il n'était pas entré... Il y avait de la lumière, des ombres, des voix... Une présence...

   Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ces gens, ces inconnus...

   Quelle étrange rencontre ! En y repensant d'ailleurs, c'était une drôle d'aventure qui venait de lui arriver aujourd'hui... 

   Il venait à peine d'arriver dans cette ville. Il sortait de la gare quand un jeune homme, apparemment très pressé, le bouscula sans ménagement. N'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire et pas d'humeur paisible, il le retint par le bras. 

   L'homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, tourna un regard bouleversé vers lui. Des larmes innondaient son visage irréel, presque angélique... Ses yeux turquoises comme un océan paradisiaque se posèrent sur lui pendant un instant qui se voulut éternité. Il bredouilla un '_désolé_'. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il le lâcha, plutôt pour la lueur qu'il venait de voir passer dans son regard, une lueur de souffrance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

   Ce fut sûrement pour cela que lorsque le blondinet s'enfuit de nouveau en courant, il le suivit sans vraiment le vouloir.

   Au bout d'une demi-heure de course dans la ville, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc verdoyant et bien entretenu. Le blondinet chercha un endroit à l'écart, discret et tranquille et s'y installa pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, au pied d'une haie, il lui fit penser à un tout jeune enfant apeuré. Pourtant, il lui semblait évident que la tristesse du jeune homme ne se partageait pas.

   Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il restait là, à surveiller cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, à veiller sur son sommeil... Car après des heures à sangloter, voilà qu'il s'était endormi... L'homme finit par faire un choix. Il quitta le parc et décida d'y revenir plus tard. Si le jeune homme était encore là alors peut-être ferait-il quelque chose...

   Quand il revint peu après avoir dîné d'un sandwich et réservé une chambre à l'hôtel, il pensa que le blondinet serait sûrement parti... Ou bien qu'il dormirait encore, paraissant n'avoir même pas bougé... Il se trompait. En entrant dans le parc, il le croisa justement qui en sortait. Il entraperçut un visage triste sous les boucles dorées, éclairées par un ultime rayon du jour... Des cheveux couleur soleil... Un soleil ? Une lumière ?

   Il le suivit sans vraiment le vouloir. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire... Pour une lueur aperçue dans un regard d'océan...

   Le blondinet avait ralenti son allure. Il paraissait un peu moins sûr de lui et pourtant continuait à avancer dans la sombe ruelle. Il devait la traverser pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on le suivait... 

   D'ailleurs, son poursuivant fronça les sourcils, un curieux sentiment l'oppressant. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, des silhouettes surgirent de l'ombre... Il eut juste le temps de s'arrêter... Heureusement, on n'avait pas paru le remarquer.

"- T'es qui toi ?"

   Le blondinet ne répondit pas à la voix menaçante. Il continua simplement à avancer.

"- C'est notre territoire ici, reprit la voix.

  - Péage ! Droit de péage !, s'écria une voix nasillarde."

   Un géant attrapa le bras du blondinet qui n'esquiva même pas.

"- T'as combien ?

  - ...

  - Il répond pas, l'est muet !, fit le nasillard."

   Le mystérieux suiveur voulut intervenir, mais à sa grande surprise, le blondinet ne se laissa pas faire. Il se défendit du mieux qu'il put, réussissant à mettre trois hommes à terre. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux et d'autres surgissaient, entourant leur proie.

   Devait-il intervenir ? Il hésita.

   Ce fut peut-être une seconde de trop, le jeune blondinet fut attrapé et frappé. Il réussit cependant à se dégager et à s'éloigner, mais coincé dos au mur, il n'irait pas loin. Le jeune homme dut le comprendre car il s'agenouilla... Presque résigné...

* * * * *

   Dos au mur, à bout de souffle, recroquevillé, me protégeant le visage avec mes bras, je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages sales et grimaçants. Puis...

   La douleur fulgurante sur mon avant-bras... Si mal... Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, et frissonner dans l'attente d'un nouveau coup... Qui ne vient pas ?

   Du bruit... Je regarde...

   Était-ce une illusion ? Une illumination ?

   Cela s'était-il vraiment produit ? Cette lueur... Cet éclat...

   Deux étoiles illuminant l'obscurité... Mon néant...

   Mais pas des soleils blancs et lumineux, des soleils verts, couleur de l'espoir me redonnant vie... S'interposant entre moi et mes ennemis, les éliminant un à un, plus vite que je ne l'aurais fait, ses mouvements comme des éclairs... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous au sol, en mauvais état...

   Et la seule silhouette longue encore debout avance vers moi, je ne peux la quitter du regard. Son ombre me recouvre-t-elle ? Je ne vois que l'hypnotique éclat vert qui se penche vers moi, me frôle...

   Une larme coule sur ma joue... J'ai mal... Mal en dedans...

   Une main, ou plutôt un doigt cueille cette larme fraîchement éclose avant qu'elle ne s'évapore, puis la porte à ses lèvres...

   Goûtant la saveur de mes pleurs, les yeux se ferment une seconde et l'espoir s'envole avec eux...

   Il va toucher mon épaule. Dernier sursaut d'énergie... Je le repousse avec force, me relève et m'enfuis... Je cours, je fuis... Tant bien que mal...

   Me suit-il ? 

   Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'entends pas.

   Mais je crois, je sais qu'il ne fait jamais de bruit car le silence et la nuit sont ses plus fidèles amis...

* * * * *

   La lueur solaire perçait par la vitre et apportait quelques promesses pour un nouveau jour...

   Il se sentait endolori, mais cligna des yeux en entendant un bruit étrange, puis une drôle d'odeur... Du café ? Pourtant... Qui avait pu le préparer ? Son compagnon n'était-il pas confortablement allongé contre lui ?

   Un nouveau bruit de tasses posées sur la table le persuada que, décidément, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... Il se redressa lentement, tentant de ne pas éveiller le dormeur, mais celui-ci grogna quand la chaleur bien-aimée le quitta.

   Il regarda autoir de lui. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, c'était son appartement. Quelqu'un lui parla soudain à voix basse.

"- Ne le réveille pas... Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

  - Heero...

  - Café ?

  - Volontiers."

   Quatre sortit lentement de son lit et se rendit compte qu'il était presque nu. Il courut prendre son peignoir dans la salle de bain et revint s'asseoir face à Heero, une légère rougeur au visage.

"- Je... Je suis désolé pour hier, Quatre, s'excusa aussitôt Heero.    

  - Ce n'est pas ta faute...

  - Non, je veux dire... Hier matin, pour avoir été si froid avec toi.

  - Ce n'est pas grave... Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, mais maintenant c'est passé...

  - Je... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens exactement pour mon frère...

  - Je... C'est mon meilleur ami, ma seule famille... Un peu plus qu'un frère à qui je dirais tout...

  - Tu couches avec lui.

  - Oui...

  - L'aimes-tu ?

  - Pas d'amour...

  - Mais alors...

  - Je ne sais pas si Duo t'a expliqué. Mais quand on couche ensemble lui et moi, c'est purement physique. Il n'est absolument pas question de sentiments, mis à part la grande amitié qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on couche pas ensemble par amour. Mais plutôt par besoin, quand on en a envie et puis... Parce qu'on ose pas le faire avec d'autres..."

   Les mêmes mots que Duo, les mêmes sentiments. Il n'était donc pas question d'amour entre eux. Il s'étonna d'une telle complicité entre deux amis... Une complicité si intime qu'elle allait jusqu'à la relation sexuelle... Mais sans amour réel...

   Un instant, Heero se sentit en trop à la vue de ce geste pourtant banal... Un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais vu ou interprété de la même façon auparavant... 

   Duo qui se lève, passe les bras le long du cou de Quatre, se penche, l'embrasse sur la joue, lui demande s'il va bien, ce qui s'est passé, s'inquiète, prend son bras blessé... Son regard un peu soucieux...

"- Hee-chan, tu pourras lui refaire son pansement ?, demande-t-il doucement.

  - Hein... Oui..."

   Étrange... 

   Quatre qui va pour servir Duo et celui-ci qui l'en empêche d'un sourire... Duo qui s'empare vivement d'un des croissants qu'il avait eu le temps d'aller chercher à la boulangerie avant leur réveil... Il le coupe en deux et oblige Quatre à en manger au moins la moitié...

   Une scène si étrange...

   Un dimanche matin comme tous les autres...

* * * * *

"- Votre café.

  - Merci."

   L'homme installé à la table ne leva même pas la tête vers le serveur. Ses pensées toutes préoccupée par une idée fixe. Il se trouvait dans un petit bar-café sympathique, à l'apparence fort discrète.

   Ce n'était pas son quartier. Il n'habitait pas par là, mais presque à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors que venait-il y faire ? Qu'y avait-il donc d'intéressant pour qu'il vienne y passer tous ses dimanches après-midi ? Était-ce par plaisir qu'il venait là ?

   Le barman lui jeta un regard rapide. L'homme était un habitué silencieux. Jamais un mot de trop, le nécessaire. Il venait tous les dimanches s'installer ici et regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait sa table de prédilection, dans un coin un peu l'écart. Il pouvait parfois rester des heures sans bouger. Le barman ne le chassait pas, l'homme offrait toujours un petit pourboire assez généreux, peut-être pour s'excuser de demeurer ici aussi longtemps sans consommer plus qu'il ne devrait.

   L'homme immobile devait avoir plus de trente ans, même s'il paraissait encore jeune. Ses vêtements, propres et nets, des costumes classiques et discrets, lui donnaient un air de cadre supérieur en vacances. Les cheveux courts, il était toujours bien peigné, jamais négligé ou vulgaire. C'était un homme qui avait de la '_classe_', se plaisait à dire le serveur... 

   De l'autre côté de la route se trouvait un petit terrain de sport tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Ce n'était pas un vrai stade, même si les joueurs de foot se plaisaient à le nommer ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de tribune, juste de petites barrières pour empêcher les spectateurs de s'approcher trop près de la pelouse de jeu. Pour les matchs importants, l'équipe se déplaçait dans le stade officiel de la ville, mais pour les entraînements, ce terrain était suffisant.

   L'entraîneur, justement, siffla l'arrêt des exercices et décida d'un petit match en divisant l'équipe en deux. Il n'y avait que vingt joueurs, mais parmi eux, quelques-uns valait bien deux joueurs. C'est pour cela que l'entraîneur les nomma chefs d'équipe. S'il les mettait tous les deux ensemble, il était certain que leur équipe gagnerait. Il fallait pimenter le jeu...

   C'était ses deux meilleurs joueurs. Otto avait la force et la volonté, Zechs la technique et la tactique. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment complémentaires sur un terrain. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un regard et savaient exactement où se placer pour recevoir le ballon sans être intercepté. 

   Plus d'une fois, en les mettant dans la même équipe, les autres joueurs avaient râlé de ne jamais avoir la balle. Zechs et Otto ne jouaient pas vraiment perso, mais entre un joueur banal et un excellent joueur, leur choix se faisait inconsciemment... C'était vraiment deux bons joueurs et l'entraîneur, tout en les regardant jouer, se félicita encore une fois de les avoir dans son équipe.

* * * * *

Je continue à l'envoyer sur Fanfiction ou pas ?

Parce que si elle intéresse personne ici, je vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à l'y mettre…


	7. Propositions

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz. ( e-mail : anrluz@yahoo.fr )

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi & yuri

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei( un nouvel élève), Zechs( cousin de Lucrecia et ami d'enfance d' Otto) et Relena( agence de renseignements) sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada... 

Couples ( si je change pas d'avis et venant de moi tout est possible ^^): Quatre & Duo, Lucrecia & Sally...

Précision : Voici la scène du bus qui est à l'origine de cette fic ! J'en ai eu l'inspiration en étant moi-même dans un bus... C'est à partir de cette scène que j'ai imaginé cette petite histoire...^^

Jasynthe : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait à quelqu'un. ^__________^

Pour la suite, je sais pas à quel rythme je vais l'envoyer, je bloque énormément à un certain chapitre dont je ne dirai rien encore… Je vais essayer d'écrire ce passage rapidement ( si j'ai l'inspiration) pour débloquer tout le récit… C'est un passage qui est sensé déterminer qui finira avec qui… C'est pour ça que je peux pas encore dire ce qu'il va advenir de Heero vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même… ( ça dépendra de mon humeur le jour où j'écrirai le chapitre qui bloque tout…^^) Heero peut presque finir avec n'importe qui… Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs… ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. ***o***

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 7 : Propositions...

   Lundi matin...

   Après un dimanche passé à discuter avec Heero, Duo se sentait libre. Son frère savait ses préférences et les comprenait, même plus, il les partageait ! Ça, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Lorsque le sujet était revenu dans leur discussion la veille, Quatre n'avait pu s'empêcher de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate en apprenant que c'était Heero qui l'avait soigné... Et déshabillé... Duo, ce n'était pas grave qu'il le voie nu, mais son frère !

   Duo avait éclaté de rire en serrant amicalement son Quatrounet contre lui. Puis il avait déclaré que tous les deux allaient essayer de trouver quelqu'un de bien pour son frère. Heero avait tenté de lui faire sortir ce projet de la tête. Impossible, quand Duo avait une idée, rien ne pouvait la lui faire oublier ! Il s'était acharné à questionner son frère de long en large pour savoir quel type d'homme il préférait... Et même lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté hier soir, Duo continuait invariablement son interrogatoire. Quatre supposait cependant qu'il attendrait d'être seul avec son frère pour lui demander des détails croustillants dont Heero n'aurait sûrement pas parlé devant lui.

   Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans le bus, debouts car il n'y avait plus deux places assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils discutaient du dernier film qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma, ne parlant jamais de leurs problèmes personnels dans des endroits où on risquerait de les entendre.

   Après un arrêt, alors que le bus reprenait sa course, deux jeunes filles sautèrent presque sur Duo. Il avait un certain charme qui attirait invariablement les demoiselles en quête d'aventures. Quatre s'écarta juste au bon moment pour ne pas recevoir un coup de coude d'une des filles, coup qui ne lui parut pas très involontaire. Il sourit légèrement, il était en trop...

   Pour s'occuper, son regard fit le tour du bus et de ses occupants et allait revenir sur Duo et ses fans quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Appuyé contre la vitre, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains semblait plongé dans de très sombres pensées. Mais ce qui étonna Quatre, c'était cette mèche qui cachait une partie du visage, donnant à l'inconnu un côté mystérieux. Quelque chose attirait Quatre, mais quoi ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de dévisager ainsi un parfait inconnu ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner.

   L'inconnu dut se sentir observé car il leva les yeux directement sur Quatre, comme s'il savait que c'était lui qui le regardait. Normalement, à ce moment-là, Quatre tournait la tête et ne jetait même plus un regard à l'homme. Mais il n'en fut pas le cas cette fois. Les émeraudes qui se posèrent sur lui parurent le traverser de toutes parts, l'envoûtant au plus profond de lui-même. Quatre ne put se retenir de frissonner...

   L'homme ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en soupirant et se leva. Une seconde, Quatre espéra qu'il vint vers lui. Mais quand il le vit se diriger vers la porte, sans même un autre regard dans sa direction, Quatre se sentit comme abandonné.

   Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et l'inconnu descendit. Quatre hésita une seconde, puis...

"- Duo ! Je te rejoins plus tard !

  - Que... Quatre !"  

   Duo jura mentalement contre ce lâcheur de Quatre qui venait de descendre du bus. Il n'avait pas pu le retenir, ce dernier ayant agi si brusquement. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec les deux femmes qui voulaient le persuader de venir à une de leurs soirées entre amies... Soirées où les hommes se faisaient rares...

   Tout en laissant l'une des filles, dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom, discourir sur un sujet inintéressant, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu obliger Quatre à agir ainsi. Il lui avait paru quelque peu songeur la veille, et n'avait même pas voulu lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, d'où lui venait sa blessure... Si seulement Quatre savait comme il s'inquiétait pour lui...

   Il soupira sous les babillages féminins, se demandant comment s'en débarrasser, il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer le reste du trajet à les écouter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles aillent elles-aussi à la fac ? Pourquoi n'avait-elles pas des cours qui commençaient plus tôt ? Et pourquoi Quatre l'avait-il abandonné à ce triste sort ?

   Ils avaient la chance de ne commencer les cours qu'à onze heures le lundi... Mais si c'était pour supporter ce genre de bavardages... Il serait prêt à partir une heure plus tôt !

* * * * *

"- Attends !"

   L'homme ne s'arrêta même pas, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Le jeune blond lui courut après et le retint par le bras. Mais que lui voulait-il ? Il s'arrêta et le regarda sèchement.

"- Heu... Je..."

   Quatre se mit à bredouiller et à rougir légèrement quand une pensée le traversa. S'il avait aussi peur de lui parler, était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il draguait ? Non ! Il ne le draguait pas, mais l'autre allait sûrement le penser...

"- Je... C'est toi qui m'a aidé samedi, n'est-ce pas ?"

   Quatre attendit une réponse, il était persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Pour une raison étrange, c'était cet homme-là qui l'avait tiré des griffes de la bande de voyous. Il le savait. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

   L'homme se détourna et reprit son chemin.

"- Attends !, reprit Quatre. Je veux savoir, c'est bien toi."

   Il lui courut après et le força à s'arrêter en lui serrant le bras. Mine de rien, il était fort le petit blondinet !

"- Dis, c'est bien toi ?

  - Hn, lâcha finalement l'homme.

  - Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit Quatre."

   L'homme s'étonna. Il se montrait désagréable et l'autre lui souriait. Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

"- Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir aidé, dis-moi comment ?"

   Et voilà... Tout ça, simplement pour des remerciements... Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait suivi, mais pour le remercier. C'était en soi normal, alors pourquoi aurait-il aimé, au fond de lui qu'il y ait une autre raison ? Pourquoi ? Il allait se détourner quand le blond insista.

"- Dis-moi comment te remercier ?

  - Tu veux vraiment me remercier ?

  - ... Oui..."

   Ce fut le seul mot que Quatre trouva à prononcer. La voix de l'inconnu venait de le pénétrer. Elle était distante et froide, mais en même temps attirante et étrangement agréable à ses oreilles. Aimait-il cette voix comme il aimait les émeraudes ?

   L'homme dont il n'arrivait pas à définir l'âge était jeune, mais une lueur dans son regard le faisait paraître plus âgé, comme s'il avait grandi avant l'heure. Il se doutait que le jeune blondinet ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit... Une idée germa dans son esprit... Il se souvint de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti après le départ du blondinet, le regret de n'avoir pas goûté ses lèvres...

   Quatre eut un sursaut quand l'homme parla.

"- Il n'y a qu'une façon...

  - Laquelle ?

  - Celle-là..."

   Et en disant ces mots, l'homme attira Quatre à lui et s'empara farouchement de ses lèvres. Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quelque chose. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la langue de l'inconnu se glissait en lui. 

   Cependant, l'intrusion ne lui parut pas une violation car son corps entier semblait l'attirer et la désirer. Passant ses bras autour du cou de cet inconnu, Quatre s'abandonna à l'étreinte et la relança. L'homme, bien que surpris, ne put se retenir d'en profiter et d'approfondir le baiser.

   Un bruit de klaxon les ramena à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent, un peu déboussolés sous la violence du baiser. Quatre se mit à regarder le sol. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, d'abord d'embrasser un inconnu, de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue et en plus d'aimer ces lèvres... 

   L'homme demeura un instant perplexe avant de se rappeler, à regret, qu'il n'avait dû faire cela que pour le remercier. Il se détourna et fit un pas. Quatre le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi...

"- Attends !

  - Quoi ? Que veux-tu encore ?"

   L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable. Quatre parut surpris par le ton employé.

"- Je... Comment tu t'appelles ?

  - En quoi ça te regarde ?

  - S'il te plait..., demanda doucement Quatre. Moi, je m'appelle Quatre.

  - Trowa, lâcha finalement l'homme.

  - Alors, je te remercies de m'avoir sauvé l'autre soir, Trowa..."

   Son prénom prononcé par cet homme avait une tendresse que jamais Wufei ne lui avait donné. Ce murmure sembla le parcourir doucement, comme une caresse intérieure... Ce blondinet, Quatre, semblait avoir exactement l'intonation qu'il fallait pour le dire...

   Ce prénom avait une étrange saveur. Quatre le trouva exotique et fort, à l'image de celui qui le portait. Le prononcer le rendait encore plus puissant, et plus mystérieux...

"- Accepterais-tu que, pour te remercier, je t'offre à déjeuner ?

  - Tu m'as déjà remercié !

  - Non ! Cela ne compte pas !, s'écria Quatre. Embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas une façon de le remercier !

  - Pour moi, si !

  - Je ne serai payé de ma dette qu'après d'avoir offert à manger !"

   La lueur de détermination qui perça dans le regard turquoise fit comprendre à Trowa qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Pour avoir la paix, il lui faudrait accepté, même s'il s'estimait payé. Il accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

"- Chouette !, sourit Quatre. Où veux-tu manger ?"

   Trowa n'en avait aucune idée.

"- Il y a une cafétéria pas loin...

  - Ça ira..."

   Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un regard supplémentaire avant de se diriger vers la petite cafétéria à quelques pas de là... Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus beaucoup une fois installés dans la cafétéria...

* * * * * 

"- Enfin, terminé ! J'ai cru que ce cours ne s'achèverait jamais !

  - Ce prof' ! Mignon, mais franchement, ces cours sont d'un ennui !

  - Dis pas ça, si Relena t'entendait ! Elle ne jure que par lui !

  - Peuh ! Elle est encore collée à ses basques !

  - Tu as compris le complexe Gundam, toi ? Moi j'ai rien pigé !

  - Tu voudras que je t'explique ?"

   Un groupe d'étudiants envahit soudain le couloir. Leur dernier cours de la matinée venait de s'achever et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils en partaient. Les commentaires en tous genres allaient déjà bon train et la grappe féminine qui tournait autour du professeur Kushrenada reprit son éternelle occupation comme des papillons attirés par une lumière vive.

   Le blond aux cheveux longs se dirigea vers le jeune Chinois qui s'était tenu à l'écart tout le temps et il lui parla d'un air sympathique.

"- Salut Wufei, tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ?

  - Eh bien..., hésita Wufei. J'avais prévu autre chose...

  - Je pourrais te faire visiter le campus après... Je te servirai de guide..."

   Wufei réfléchit une minute avant d'accepter la proposition de Zechs. 

   Tout en marchant jusqu'au restaurant universitaire, les deux hommes échangèrent à peine quelques mots. Zechs ne savait pas de quoi parler et Wufei n'était pas du style très causant. Lorsque Zechs lui demanda si cela ne lui posait pas de problème de manger avec sa cousine comme prévu, Wufei haussa simplement les épaules en un geste d'indifférence. Mais par ce simple mouvement, Zechs eut la nette sensation que le jeune Chinois n'était pas très intéressé par les femmes...

   Quant à Wufei, ses pensées volaient dans une autre direction. Il se disait que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de connaître les environs. S'il devait finir l'année ici, autant qu'il sache s'orienter... Et puis, cela aurait un avantage s'il avait encore à fuir... Oui... Il aurait intérêt à pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement... Si jamais Trowa venait à le retrouver...


	8. Rencontres

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi & yuri

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei( un nouvel élève), Zechs( cousin de Lucrecia et ami d'enfance d' Otto) et Relena( agence de renseignements) sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada... 

Couples ? : Quatre & Duo, Lucrecia & Sally... Euh... Dites... J'ai le droit de changer d'avis ? ^^

Jasynthe : Merci pour ta review ^_^. C'est gentil de laisser un petit mot. 

Je suis contente que le baiser plaise. Quand au 4*3, j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Mais je préfère le 4*2, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de faire du 4*3, donc tout espoir n'est pas perdu dans cette fic. ^_^ 

Pour le chapitre qui dévoile les couples, c'est pas encore celui-là… Faudrait déjà que je sache quels couples je vais faire. ^_~

Aura : C'est pas très grave si tu avais pas lu cette fic avant, j'ai écris pas mal de fics GW et je m'y perds aussi…

Pour le 4*3, je vais voir… Je ne suis pas encore sûre de tous les couples de cette fic, c'est pour cela que je bloque encore…Mais je vais essayer de débloquer tout ça rapidement…

Merci pour ta review. 

Et voici la suite… ^______^

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 8 : Rencontres...

   Les jeunes gens installés autour de la table ronde et orangée discutaient plus ou moins avec entrain. Les deux femmes avaient voulu interroger le Chinois sur différents sujets jusqu'à ce que le blond leur demande d'être plus discrètes. Lucrecia et Sally se mirent à rire avant que Sally ne dise à Wufei de ne pas les prendre toujours au mot. 

   Le jeune Chinois haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'était pas très causant. Mais une fois sa présence acceptée, il sut se fondre dans la discrétion, laissant souvent Zechs répondre aux deux femmes quand elles ne discutaient pas ensemble et à mi-voix d'un de leur cours de biologie. 

   C'est d'ailleurs pendant une de ces discussions que le regard de Zechs fit le tour de la salle où bon nombre d'étudiants étaient réunis pour déjeuner. Il avisa soudain son ami d'enfance qui cherchait à son tour une table où s'installer. Il l'appela d'un geste discret.

   Otto lui sourit, mais ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers lui. Il parla à quelqu'un que Zechs ne remarqua pas car Lucrecia choisit cet instant pour lui poser une question. Une voix la fit ensuite se retourner.

"- Coucou tout le monde !

  - Otto !, s'exclama Lucrecia. Comment ça va ?

  - Bien, et vous ?

  - Très bien... Mais installe-toi !, déclara Sally en désignant la chaise près d'elle."

   Les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient bien Otto, l'ami d'enfance de Zechs et savaient qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux... Otto était-il seulement au courant des préférences de son ami ?

"- Merci Sally... Mais je dois déjeuner avec un ami...

  - Il n'a qu'à venir ici ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

  - Lu, pour rire avec lui, tu vas être servie ! C'est le plus comique du groupe !

  - Où est-il ?

  - Je crois qu'il voulait demander une double ration de frites !

  - On a le droit ? Je croyais qu'ils refusaient...

  - Moi-aussi..."

   Otto jeta un regard alentour pour voir où se trouvait son ami et Lucrecia en profita à nouveau pour questionner à voix basse son cousin sur ses états d'âme amoureux. Wufei, lui, demeurait invariablement plongé dans son assiette. 

   Le restaurant universitaire comportait plusieurs salles, mais eux préférait toujours la principale dont la décoration était encore acceptable, à leur avis. L'une des autres salles était pourvu d'une affreuse fresque recouvrant tout un mur normalement blanchâtre et ceux qui la voyaient se disaient que les dessinateurs avaient bien mauvais goût... 

   La salle principale avait aussi l'avantage, outre les classiques et horribles tables oranges et les chaises jaunes, de posséder quelques plantes vertes qui redonnaient vie à l'endroit. Il y avait aussi de grandes fenêtres qui, bien que donnant en majorité sur le campus, offraient un peu de divertissement.

   Otto fit un geste discret à l'intention d'un jeune homme et celui-ci s'approcha de la table. Sally le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise qui ne dérangea nullement Lucrecia, Zechs ou Wufei, tous les trois très préoccupés. Elle ne quitta pas le jeune homme châtain du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne poser son plateau à côté de celui d' Otto... Était-ce lui ? Oui, elle en était presque sûre... Et la preuve la plus flagrante... Sa longue tresse battant au creux de ses reins...

"- Duo, fit Otto lorsque le jeune homme fut assez près. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on déjeune avec eux... Je te présente Sally...

  - Salut...

  - Lucrecia, Zechs et... Euh..."

   Otto hésita. Il ne connaissait pas le jeune Chinois. D'ailleurs, il venait juste de remarquer sa présence.

"- Wufei, présenta Sally.

  - 'Lut, répondit l'intéressé en ne relevant la tête de son plat de riz que quelques secondes."

   Aussi causant que mon frère, celui-là !, pensa aussitôt Duo. Puis il lança un joyeux bonjour en s'asseyant.

   Au son de cette voix nouvellement arrivée, Zechs et Lucrecia tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu qui leur offrit un grand sourire sympathique. En voyant l'air surpris de Zechs, Otto crut boin d'expliquer à son ami d'enfance.

"- Duo est dans mon groupe de littérature et on devait déjeuner ensemble. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il se joigne à nous ?

  - Oh non ! Pas du tout !, s'écria Lucrecia en souriant. Moi, c'est Lucrecia, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lu !

  - Moi, c'est Duo ! Et tout le monde m'appelle Duo !, répliqua Duo. Alors vous faites quoi ? Vous êtes en quelle fac ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

   Et Duo enchaîna question sur question... Seuls lui répondaient Sally, par politesse, et Otto, parce qu'il le connaissait.

   Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa Zechs. Comment un garçon aussi mignon peut-il être aussi bavard ? Presque plus bavard que Relena ! Pourquoi faut-il que le premier garçon qui me plaise depuis ma rupture soit aussi volubile qu'une pie ! Pourquoi ses yeux m'attirent-ils ainsi ? Cette lueur si étrange... Je... Embarrassé par ses pensées, Zechs baissa la tête pour se consacrer à ses petits pois.

   Un mauvais point pour toi, Duo ! Mon cousin a horreur des bavardages... Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu lui plais, ne pourrais-tu pas te taire un instant ? Lucrecia jeta un regard à son amie qui partageait certainement les mêmes pensées. Duo leur paraissait tellement mignon, tout à fait du goût de Zechs... Excepté ce petit inconvénient : il n'avait pas arrêter de parler depuis son arrivée...

   Ce garçon a un truc à cacher. Sinon, il ne parlerait pas autant... Et ce riz est vraiment mal cuit ! Franchement, ils ne savent vraiment pas cuisiner ici ! Wufei poussa un soupir. Ce riz n'avait aucune saveur ! C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il regrettait de Trowa. Celui-ci savait lui faire du riz parfait, juste comme il aimait, bien cuit mais pas trop... Et même, Trowa adorait lui en faire... Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait à manger, il ne l'aurait jamais cru tellement Trowa était distant. Mais une fois apprivoisé, il était d'un empressement adorable et excessif... Et la fois où il était rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il avait surpris Trowa en train de lui préparer du riz. Et il n'était vêtu que d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un tablier bleu... Il était à croquer, ce jour-là... Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas regretter son départ ! Ce serait la dernière chose à faire... Revenir vers Trowa et lui demander pardon... Il ne fallait pas. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... S'il s'abaissait une seule fois devant Trowa, il le savait, ce dernier lui supprimerait toute sa liberté...

* * * * *

   Ce n'était pas son habitude de venir déjeuner ici. Mais puisqu'il était dans ce quartier toute la journée pour un déplacement, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Cela lui évitait de rentrer chez lui se préparer un petit en-cas ou de retourner à son bureau.

   De l'endroit discret où il était assis, il s'autorisa un regard critique sur la salle. Son frère avait raison, cette petite cafétéria était sympathique et... 

   Il fronça les sourcils... Cette chevelure blonde... Vaguement familère...

   Il se pencha un peu, mais il ne put voir le visage... Alors il décida d'agir en espion et d'aller simplement chercher un peu de sauce. En revenant, il pourrait voir ce visage qui l'intriguait... Il mit aussitôt son plan à exécution.

   Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir une ou deux minutes plus tard, il était perplexe. Que faisait Quatre ici ? N'avait-il pas cours ce matin ? Et où était son frère ? Mais la question qui le tracassait le plus, c'était l'identité du jeune homme avec qui Quatre déjeunait... De là où il était, il le voyait de profil et rien que ce profil séduisant lui faisait chaud au cœur. 

   Pourtant, il ressentait aussi une sorte de dépit à voir Quatre sourire à cet inconnu. Pour cette raison, il étudia plus attentivement le jeune homme face à Quatre qui, et cela lui parut encore plus curieux, semblait presque heureux d'être avec lui. L'homme semblait assez grand et une mèche de cheveux châtains lui tombait sur le visage...

   Heero hésita. Devait-il signaler sa présence au blondinet ? Après tout il le connaissait et pourrait ainsi en apprendre davantage sur le mystérieux inconnu... D'un autre côté, sa discrétion l'en empêchait, cette affaire ne le regardait peut-être pas... Mais Quatre sortait, d'une certaine façon, avec son frère, donc il n'avait pas à draguer d'autres hommes ! Et pas celui-là !

   En se rendant compte de ses dernières pensées, Heero se demanda pourquoi il empêcherait Quatre de parler à quelqu'un. Était-ce réellement pour protéger son frère ? Après tout, ce n'était pas si sérieux entre lui et Quatre, enfin selon les deux hommes... 

   Mais les sourires de Quatre... Jamais il ne lui avait offert de tels sourires, à lui qui était pourtant le frère de Duo ! Heero eut une pensée jalouse face à cet inconnu qui arrivait à avoir ce que lui n'avait jamais eu : un sourire charmant de Quatre... Pourquoi Quatre lui sourirait-il ?

   Et puis... Il devait admettre que l'inconnu était très mignon... Pourquoi déjeunait-il avec Quatre ? Mais qu'est-ce que qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'il s'intéressait à un copain de Quatre ! Mais était-ce juste un copain ? Il semblait y avoir une telle intensité entre eux... 

   Heero ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Était-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressentait ? Oui, d'une certaine façon... Mais envers qui ? Quatre ? L'inconnu ?... Et puis, il y avait autre chose... Le désir de protéger son frère... Et Quatre par la même occasion... Mais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était l'amant de son frère ou parce qu'il s'était attaché au jeune homme blond plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû ?

   Il se demanda ensuite quelle est la chose qu'il aimerait le plus faire à cet instant précis et il s'aperçut qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait à la fois envie d'aller à la table du couple et de les déranger, mais en même temps il ne désirait pas se montrer. Il voulait avertir son frère et aussi ne rien lui dire... Duo ne supporterait pas une trahison de son meilleur ami... Devait-il alors attendre que Quatre en parle à Duo ? Mais le ferait-il un jour ? Devait-il lui forcer la main ?

   Heero sentit la migraine lui monter à la tête. Pourquoi les problèmes humains n'étaient-ils pas aussi simple qu'un programme informatique ? S'il s'agissait de fichiers, Windows ou MS-DOS, ou même de programmes java ou htm, il aurait tout de suite su ce qu'il devait faire. Mais la nature humaine était si compliquée...

   Il eut la malheureuse idée de relever la tête vers Quatre et son compagnon au moment où ce dernier, se sentant observé depuis un certain temps, tournait la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant qui parut long. Mais ils n'étaient aucunement amicaux, plutôt très froids et distants de leur part à tous les deux. Heero tentait de mettre le plus de distance dans ses yeux et ainsi de faire comprendre à l'inconnu qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher Quatre de trop près. Quant à l'inconnu, il voulait faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Quatre. Il lui conseillait même vivement de ne pas l'approcher...

   Et entre eux, Quatre ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était le centre d'un duel silencieux entre cobalts et émeraudes. Il parlait parfois à l'inconnu en face de lui d'un air vraiment très sympathique et ne se formalisait pas de son mutisme. Ce fut pourtant lui qui mit fin à l'affrontement en déclarant à son compagnon qu'il était temps de partir. Cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient fini de manger. 

   Il se leva, toujours en souriant, et incita son ami à le suivre... Celui-ci accepta après un regard un peu moqueur à l'adresse d' Heero à la fois surpris et furieux que Quatre agisse ainsi... Il observa les deux hommes quitter la cafétéria et trouva curieusement qu'ils paraissaient proches... Très proches... Trop... Quelque chose dans leur attitude qui lui fit brusquement penser qu'il pouvait ou pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux...

* * * * *


	9. Retrouvailles

Titre : Une histoire simple...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : univers réel, très OOC  + yaoi & yuri

Source : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Notes : Duo et Heero sont frères. Quatre est l'ami de Duo. Wufei( nouvel élève et ex-amant de Trowa), Zechs( cousin de Lucrecia et ami d'enfance d' Otto) et Relena( agence de renseignements) sont dans la même fac et ont un prof' du nom de Kushrenada... 

Couples possibles : Lucrecia & Sally, Quatre & Duo, Trowa & Wufei... Zechs & Wufei ? Duo & Zechs ? Quatre & Trowa ? Heero & euh... Y'a plein de possibilités... Un seul est vraiment sûre pour l'instant : Sally & Lucrecia ! 

Regarde les reviews !!! O_o !!! Tant que ça !!! Merciiiiiiiii ***o***

Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise !! Ca me motive pour écrire la suite !! ^__^

Alors je vous envoie le chapitre 9 tellement je suis contente qu'on me fasse des review ^________^

Aura : Je sais toujours pas qui seront les couples. Y'en a qui me paraissent tellement évident que j'ai envie de pas les faire… Je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarquée… Mais un des couples semble enfin se décider… Enfin, il me reste plus qu'à les mettre ensemble, ce qui risque de poser qqs problèmes… Ils sont pas d'accord… Ah, ces personnages peu coopératifs -_-

Je voulais donner un peu de caractère à Heero ^___^ Il aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, que ce soit son petit frère comme le copain de celui-ci… 

Transe : Moi-aussi, je voudrais bien savoir qui seront les couples !! ^_~

Shyriane : MDRR sur ta petite review ^_____^ Elle est adorable !!

Dana-chan : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ^__^ Et pour débloquer l'histoire, j'ai qqs idées, mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ça pour l'instant… Mais bientôt…. Un jour, si l'inspiration suit ^___^

Kaoro : Faire un 1+3+4 ? … C'est une bonne idée…. Un 1+2+3+4+5 ?… Oups…. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à faire ça… Déjà que décrire un « trio » c'est pas facile( je parle en connaissance de cause ^^), alors tous les cinq ensemble…. Au secours !!!… 

*silence religieux pendant lequel Anr réfléchit* 

Quoique… Ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée… Je note cela dans un coin de mon esprit ! ^___^

Raphaelle : Pour les couples, j'ai toujours aimé l'originalité. J'adore écrire autre chose que du 2*1. Je trouve ce couple trop classique, alors j'essaye les autres… Tous les autres ! ^_~ 

Pour Treize, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire. Il n'y a toujours aucun couple de défini dans cette histoire, même si je commence à avoir une petite idée. Pour la réaction de Heero, ça va dépendre de pleins de choses… Et le couple Quatre-Trowa n'est toujours pas encore sûr à 100%… Quant à Relena, j'arrive pas à la caser avec les g-boys, sauf dans une fic où je dois la rendre sérieuse ( et c'est duuuur !!!) Sinon, pour voir Quatchan heureux, ben, je peux rien dire, je sais toujours pas comment cette fic va finir ! ^_~ 

Jasynthe : Mais non, tu n'es pas en retard pour la review ^___^ La preuve, c'est en recevant la tienne que je me suis décidée à envoyer ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de Heero, ben, j'hésite à le laisser tout seul, il risque de pas apprécier ! ^_~ Sinon, pour le 4*3*1… Euh… C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, mais je sais pas si je mettrai ce « couple » dans cette fic… Peut-être dans une autre… Merci

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ^________________^

Je voulais attendre un peu avant de poster ce chapitre, mais comme vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir la suite, le voici ^___^

**Une histoire simple...**

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles...

   Le jeune homme blond semblait impatient, mais personne n'aurait pu en deviner la raison. Ce n'était certainement pas le fait d'entrer en cours de si bonne heure. Lorsqu'il vit arriver le jeune Chinois, un léger sourire illumina discrètement son visage.

"- Salut Wufei !

  - 'Lut !

  - T'es pas vraiment un bavard...

  - Mieux vaut se taire que dire des stupidités.

  - Tout à fait d'accord !"

   Les deux hommes entrèrent ensuite dans la salle de cours au deuxième étage. Étrangement, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Zechs repéra tout de suite la "_première de classe et déléguée_" Relena... Plus de la moitié du groupe supposait, avec raison, que Relena n'avait pas choisi d'être déléguée pour le plaisir ce trimestre. Elle ne l'aurait probablement pas été s'il n'y avait eu une réunion toutes les semaines avec le professeur responsable des troisièmes années... C'est-à-dire, avec Monsieur Treize Kushrenada, chouchou et tombeur de ces demoiselles !

   Relena avait raté les élections du premier semestre à une voix près... Mais cette fois, ayant réussi à se faire élire, elle n'allait pas laisser passser sa chance ! Elle soupira d'aise lorsque le professeur entra et s'installa à son bureau... Presque en face d'elle... Il fallait avouer qu'elle était arrivé plus d'un quart d'heure à l'avance pour occuper cette place stratégique d'où l'on pouvait presque fixer le professseur dans les yeux lorsqu'il était assis. Il y eut d'ailleurs plusieurs grognements féminins quand arrivèrent les autres jeunes femmes intéressées par le professeur et qu'elles virent Relena au premier rang.

   Le cours se déroula comme de coutume. Les élèves levant la main étaient toujours des filles voulant se faire remarquer et le professeur prenait un malin plaisir à justement interroger celles qui ne désiraient pas parler. Au début de l'année, il avait tenté de faire participer les rares hommes de ce groupe, mais les regards qu'il s'était attiré de leur part à tous, et d'un en particulier, lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour approcher le blond.

   Il savait garder sa maîtrise et ne jamais montrer une seule émotion. Mais ce sévère contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même le faisait paraître froid et distant aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Cependant, il était une chose dont il ne pouvait pas se passer... Voir ce jeune étudiant aux longs cheveux blonds s'intéresser à ses dires même s'il ne participait pas au cours... 

   Quoique ce matin, il fronça les sourcils. Qui était le jeune asiatique assis près de l'objet de ses désirs ? D'habitude, il se mettait toujours à une place éloignée du premier rang, près de la fenêtre... Seul... Même s'ils n'échangèrent que deux mots pendant son cours, il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Quelque chose qui n'était visible que pour lui... 

* * * * * 

"- C'est à quelle heure ton premier cours ?

  - Deux heures, je te l'ai déjà dit, Hee-chan ! Faudrait écouter quand je te parle ! Tu m'emmènes ?"

   Heero ne répondit pas et acuiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Cela ne lui faisait faire qu'un léger détour. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit et il sauta au cou de son frère.

"- Merciiiii Hee-chan !!"

   Heero se dégagea et demanda sur un ton qu'il voulut anodin s'ils devaient aller chercher Quatre.

"- Non, c'est pas la peine, répondit Duo. Il avait un cours de violon ce matin... Et c'est pas loin de la fac, il mangera sûrement sur place."

   Heero se retint d'avouer sa rencontre de la veille, mais son air préoccupé n'échappa pas à son frère. Pourtant, Duo n'osa pas l'interroger, préférant attendre qu'il lui parle. Il connaissait le caractère réservé d'Heero et ne voulait en aucun cas le mettre mal à l'aise, ce serait la meilleure façon pour qu'il se taise. Parfois, Duo se disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus silencieux et têtu que son frère... Enfin, lui-aussi savait être obstiné, mais il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec son frère et lui laissait souvent le dernier mot. Quant à son mutisme, Duo avait rencontré quelqu'un la veille qui était aussi muet que son frère, donc Heero n'était pas si étrange que cela...

   Heero se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi pouvait penser son frère en le voyant faire un grand sourire. Duo venait d'imaginer son frère côte à côte avec le jeune asiatique... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Wufei ! C'était un joli nom ça... Et en plus, il lui semblait avoir le même caractère que son frère... Ils iraient bien ensemble... Oui, c'était décidé, il allait organiser une rencontre entre les deux hommes ! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Quatre s'il n'avait pas une idée pour qu'Heero rencontre Wufei... Son futur beau-frère... Son sourire s'élargit davantage à cette idée...

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

  - Rien, Hee-chan... Juste une idée..."

   Heero trouva que son frère avait vraiment un air bizarre. Il pensa que cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. Mais, malgré son désir de vouloir à tout prix protéger son frère, Heero venait d'avoir son lot de surprise durant le week-end. Il voulait tenter de digérer toutes ces données avant d'en ingurgiter d'autre. C'est pourquoi il n'interrogea pas Duo sur son air un peu malicieux. Il se contenta de le mener à la fac avant de regagner son bureau.

* * * * * 

   Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il venait de quitter Duo à la station Shenlong. Il rentrait maintenant tranquillement chez lui, il avait encore dix bonnes minutes de marche qu'il mit à profit pour réfléchir aux événements passés et surtout à son étrange rencontre. Puis, il s'engagea dans la rue bordant son appartement. C'était une petite rue à sens unique et d'un côté de la chaussée, entre les emplacements de stationnement, se trouvait une rangée d'arbres majestueux. 

   D'ailleurs, de la fenêtre de son appartement, il avait une vue splendide sur un prunus. Il adorait le voir au printemps, les petites fleurs roses s'harmonisant délicatement avec le feuillage pourpre. Cela paraissait irréel et magique... Comme en ce début de soirée... L'air était doux, pas trop frais... D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que quelque chose de féerique allait se produire et...

   Il fronça les sourcils. La silhouette sombre qui se tenait adossée à l'arbre lui paraissait étrangement familière... Et...

"- Trowa ?"

   Bien qu'étonné, Quatre accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui semblait l'attendre. Mais l'attendait-il en réalité ? Que voulait cet homme étrange ? La veille, le jeune brun ne lui avait presque rien dit. C'était Quatre qui avait fait toute la conversation et pourtant d'habitude il ne parlait pas autant, surtout avec des inconnus. Il pensa peut-être que Trowa n'aimait pas les bavards. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ? Et puis, savait-il que Quatre habitait là ? Si oui, comment l'avait-il su ? Quatre était persuadé de ne pas lui avoir donné son adresse.

   Le blond ralentit un peu son allure en se rendant compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas très prudent de lier connaissance avec cet homme dont il ignorait tout. En sortant de la cafétéria, la veille, il avait surpris un regard froid et glacial de la part de Trowa. Quatre avait eu un frisson, il n'aurait pas aimé en être la victime. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui... Pourquoi ?

   Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du jeune homme, celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui et leurs regards se fondirent l'un en l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Ils se défièrent silencieusement, mais Quatre refusa de relever le duel et sourit avant de demander à Trowa ce qu'il faisait là. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Quatre pensa alors qu'il ne devait pas céder.

"- D'accord Trowa. Si tu veux pas me parler, t'as rien à faire ici. Alors laisse-moi en paix. Je ne te dois plus rien."

   Après avoir dit cela sèchement, Quatre se détourna pour s'éloigner. Il n'alla pas loin, Trowa le retint par le bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, encore moins de demander quelque chose, mais l'aide de Quatre lui serait utile.

"- Oui ?

  - Je... Tu as dit que tu pourrais me faire... Visiter la ville...

  - Pas ce soir en tous cas, il est tard !

  - Je sais... Demain ?

  - Tu as une préférence ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

  - En fait... Je...

  - Dis-moi... Je vais pas te manger !, fit doucement Quatre.

  - Je... Cherche quelque chose...

  - C'est pas plutôt quelqu'un ?

  - Comment sais-tu ?, demanda froidement Trowa en serrant le bras de Quatre.

  - Hé ! Tu fais mal !, s'exclama Quatre avant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

  - Comment sais-tu ?, répéta Trowa après avoir lâché le blond.

  - C'est assez évident... Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi ferait là sans avoir une bonne raison ?

  - Je...

  - C'est qui que tu cherches ? Un homme ? Une femme ?

  - En quoi cela te concerne ?

  - Oh ! Te fâche pas ! Je veux juste t'aider, moi ! Mais si tu me dis à quoi il, ou elle, ressemble, je pourrai mieux te guider dans les endroits où on pourra le chercher !

  - Explique-toi...

  - Ben... Si c'est quelqu'un d'assez âgé, on le trouvera pas en boite... Si c'est une fille qui aime faire les magasins, on pourrait la retrouver en centre-ville, dans la rue piétonne... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Si je sais un peu de qui il s'agit, je pourrai mieux te conseiller..."

   Quatre se tut et laissa Trowa réfléchir. Ce dernier pensa que le blondinet n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais devait-il tout lui dire ? Devait-il lui parler de Wufei ? Mais s'il le faisait, il serait obligé de lui expliquer sa relation avec le jeune Chinois... Lui dire qu'il... L'aimait...  Comment le prendrait le blondinet ? Même s'il n'avait pas repoussé son baiser la veille, de là à lui avouer son amour... Pour un homme...

"- Écoute, déclara brusquement Quatre. Si tu veux pas m'en parler, on laisse tomber. 

  - C'est que... C'est pas évident...

  - On pourrait en discuter ailleurs..., suggéra Quatre.

  - Oui... Je crois que je préfèrerais..."

   Quatre hésita à proposer son appartement. Il n'avait pas trop envie que Trowa y entre. D'un autre côté, un café ou un bar ne serait pas l'idéal pour des confidences. Trowa sembla comprendre cette hésitation.

"- J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel..."

   Quatre lui jeta un regard surpris. Aller à l'hôtel avec un inconnu ! Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt ! Pourtant, il sentait que Trowa ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin, il l'espérait... Alors d'où venait cette crainte de se retrouver seul avec lui ?

   Le blond semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider. Pourquoi ? Il émanait une telle gentillesse dans son regard turquoise... Une douceur très étrange... Quel dommage qu'il ne l'eut pas rencontrer plus tôt ! Mais... Pourquoi ce regret-là ? Et que va-t-il lui dire ?

"- Non !

  - Quoi ?, demanda Trowa perdu dans ses pensées.

  - Je... J'ai envie de te faire confiance... Viens..."

   Et Quatre, sans se retourner, se dirigea vers son appartement. Trowa réfléchit une minute, puis se décida à le suivre. Si Quatre lui faisait confiance, il en ferait autant. Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier, Quatre demanda.

"- Comment est-il ?

  - Tu sembles persuader qu'il s'agit d'un homme...

  - Je te vois mal pourchasser une femme, déclara Quatre en regardant le brun. Alors ?

  - Tu as raison... C'est bien un homme... Fei...

  - Je peux te demander pourquoi tu le recherches ?, interrogea doucement Quatre en insérant la clef dans la serrure.

  - Je..."

   Trowa chercha pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement de Quatre. Ce dernier se figea lorsque Trowa avoua sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

"- Par amour..."

   * * * * *

A suivre… …


End file.
